Archenemy
by Catastrophe Cullen
Summary: All the summary and introduction, preface all inside story, also, thank you for giving this a chance! My first story. Who IS Catastrophe Malfoy, Xavier Weasley, Minnie Brown, and Dustin Granger? Read on to find out! Pairings: D/Hr, H/G, R/L, and more!
1. Chapter 1

Name of Title: Archenemy

Summary: It's Hogwarts' seventh year for Hermione Granger and her friends Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and everyone else. She finds out that she has a brother, Dustin Granger. She is the Head Girl, and her enemy Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. When Draco thinks about how Hermione was happy when she found Dustin, her remembers his sister, Catastrophe, and what happened to her. Lucius Malfoy had locked her up in a room, with no possible way out. And the reason was that just because she tried to stop her father from trying to hurt Draco. When Draco sees her in Hogwarts, will they be happy? Also, will Draco and Hermione have a matchmaker to blossom love between them?

At the same time, the Weasleys find out that they had another son but were kept secret, how will they react? Also, Lavender's sister Minnie decides to have some fun in Hogwarts. Note: Everyone except for Catastrophe, Dustin, Minnie, and Xavier, they are all seventh years. Catastrophe, Dustin, Minnie, and Xavier are sixth years.

Pairings:

Draco/Hermione

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Lavender

Pansy/Goyle

Neville/Luna

Blaise/Adrianne- note that Adrianne is MINE ;-)

Catastrophe/Dustin

Xavier/Minnie

Teachers:

Snape/McGonagall

Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter sadly, is NOT mine…. But Catastrophe, Dustin, Xavier and Minnie are MINE!! So is Adrianne.

Chapter 1: Dustin Granger

Granger house

"Mum?" Hermione Granger gleefully squealed, gripping a parchment with scribbles on it.

"Yes, honey?" Her mother Jean Granger asked patiently, chopping fruit.

"Look! I just got this letter from Professor Dumbledore! He says I am Head Girl!"

"Oh, sweetie, that's-"

"Hiya, mum! Hi, sis!" a baritone came from the stairs.

"Oh! Dustin, come here!" Hermione gasped. "Are you going to Hogwarts this year?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on, please?" Hermione pleaded with her brother.

"Ask mum." He asked curtly, smirking.

"Mum," Hermione pleaded, turning to her mother, "Please?"

"Oh, all right. But you take care of him!"

"I will, mum! I will!" Hermione smiled, hugging both her brother and her mother. As she did so, she dropped the parchment.

As she strolled her way out of the kitchen, Dustin gasped and called her back.

"Hermione! Draco Malfoy is Head Boy!"

"What?!"

"Sorry, that you have to share a room with him, sis!" Dustin smirked, but grew serious.

"If that ferret does anything to you, he'll be my next dinner. Ferret soup!"

Hermione hugged her brother. "Thank GOD you're there for me. I want to introduce you to my friends!"

"Whoa there, sis! Relax!"

"How can I relax if you are going to be there? You're the best brother anyone can have, Dust. Ok?"

"Right. Now, stop calling me Dust. It sounds like I am a particle of lint."

"Ok. Let's get ready; we're leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow!"

Malfoy Manor

Draco sighed. Without his sister Catastrophe, there was exactly nothing to do.

He remembered what happened.

He didn't live up to his father's want. He was never good for his father. He had failed to kill Dumbledore, and the problem had just begun.

It was an ordinary day. The sunlight couldn't shine through because of the thick curtains, so his eyes wouldn't open. But, his eyes snapped open when he heard his mother scream, "No, please, Lucius!"

He got up and jumped as Dobby came in the door. "Mister Malfoy! Miss Malfoy sent me to you! It's urgent, she said!" Dobby said, his eyes wide.

"Thank you, Dobby." He said hastily and went out the door.

"Draco!" his younger sister yelled, "Over here!"

"Catastrophe! Are you all right?" Draco yelled as he made his way to his sister on the ground. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

Catastrophe looked up with her clouded violet eyes which was always bright. "Draco, father…" She cried on Draco's chest.

"Tell me!" He demanded. His father? This couldn't be good.

"Draco," she sobbed, "she's dead. Dad killed her."

"Who, Cat?"

His sister looked up and he saw the sadness. She whispered, "our mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

Dun dun dun… R/R please! Also, next chapter will be about how Catastrophe gets locked up and Hermione packing for Hogwarts.

Review! Thank you,

Catastrophe Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy Manor

Chapter Two: Catastrophe Malfoy

"What?" Draco yelled at his sister. He suddenly found himself unleashing his pain and anger out on his innocent sister. As he yelled at her, she gulped and her eyes widened and blurred with new tears. ALL she was an innocent bystander who had just watched her mother die. A murder. And there he was, her _brother,_ who was rubbing it in.

Draco felt a small feeling of guilt as she just sat on the cold stone ground, trying her best to gulp and choke back tears. What kind of a brother _was _he?!? She had done NOTHING. He sighed and growled, "Look at me, Catastrophe. NOW."

His younger sister sniffled and raised her tear streaked face and her innocent violet eyes that changed colors. When she was sad, her eye color was violet. When she was happy, it was a beautiful light-sea blue. When she was angry, it was a flashing reddish black. Right now, her eye color was violet and her eyes were also clouded with tears. As she looked at him, another tear strolled down her cheek. She angrily wiped it away. He looked at her, no doubt, with cold, steely, pale silver eyes. She looked up with still warn, soft, violet tear filled eyes. He rubbed her back gently and awkwardly. She snuggled in his embrace. (A/N Sweet, huh? I almost cried.)

"Now, Catastrophe, where did this happen? Where did you see it happen?" Draco asked, still rubbing her back soothingly. He could feel her desperately trying to stop her tears. He heard her whisper,

"I need to stop crying. I'm a disgrace to the Malfoy family…"

"No, you are NOT." Draco shushed her. "You're never a disgrace, you hear that? Never."

Catastrophe smiled a real smile. "Thanks. You're the best brother in the world. The best. I love you, Draco. I don't care what other people say about you. You're my brother."

"I love you too."

"Ok, I'm ready for questioning… Although, if you want to... see... her… then… Can you come with me?" she whispered.

"Yes. Why not? Now, tell me everything."

So she did. For the hour and a half, she told him how she had gone to the library to get the book _Magical Creatures Guide_ and heard a whimper in one of the private rooms. So she snuck up and heard the conversation.

"Narcissa, tell me. Where did you put the death potion and my wand? Tell me, or our _dear _children will be dead by tomorrow. Tell me!"

A whimper came from Narcissa. "Please, Lucius! Not Catastrophe or Draco. They're just children. Innocent children, ours. Please, Lucius."

"Then tell me where the death potion is. And my wand." Catastrophe gasped as her mother was shoved in the wall.

"I told you. I don't know." Narcissa tried to get out of her husband's grasp, but to no avail.

"All right. If you won't give it to me, I'll do it. You forget that I can use basic magic _without _my wand, my dear. _Waddiswasi!_ "

Catastrophe gasped and ducked as her father- no, not her father, but a _Death Eater_'s wand and a bottle of black liquid crashed through the door. She was in plain sight.

"Now, now, who do we have here?" She heard her-no, no, not father, death eater's sneering voice. "It's Catastrophe! My dear daughter. Come here."

"No! Death Eater; you were never my father!" she said, stepping back.

Lucius acted surprised. "Quite feisty, are we? Come."

"No! Never!"

Lucius growled and pointed his wand at Catastrophe. She gasped and stepped back, her eyes wide.

"Avada-"

"NO! Please, Lucius!" Narcissa screamed and lunged at her innocent little daughter with lovely red hair, which was surprising because no one in her family had red hair streaked with pale yellow, like Draco's. Oh, her poor babies…. And changing eye colors, what a magical child. And if she had to die, she would. She will never let her magic die. Never. And her magic was indeed Catastrophe. The last thing she ever saw was her daughter's fearful violet eyes and her red/yellow hair…She thought of Draco, a good, sturdy man with a sweet little sister and how they would grow up… But her biggest worries were Lucius. How did she fall in love with him? How?


	3. Chapter 3

"No! Mother!" Catastrophe screamed as a brilliant green light shot out of her father's wand and illuminated the whole room. She knelt beside her mother and when Lucius apparated, she slipped her mother's beautiful wand with the rarest gem of all; a muggle gem, a diamond, into a pocket on her robe.

She cried there, out of anguish, sadness, and fear, and hatred toward her _father, Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's right hand man_. Sadly, she left, bumping into Dobby who offered her a handkerchief and left obediently when she said to get Draco.

Catastrophe was crying again now. She buried her face in her brother's chest and sobbed. Draco sat there, thinking of what his sister had told him. "Draco… If I wasn't born… If I had died at birth, nothing would've happened… So why was I born?"

"Never say that." He growled at her, hugging her tightly. "Never say that."

"But it's true." She said, and looked up to his silver eyes with her blurry violet one. "If I hadn't been born, a girl, then mother would still be alive, wouldn't she?"

"Oh, Catastroph, don't think about that. Remember, I'll take care of you. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Ohh, isn't this sweet. My children crying." They heard a sneer.

Draco whipped around. "Father."

Catastrophe screamed. "Not father. A murderer! A death eater! You killed mum, you killed those poor muggle family! They were defenseless! You're. A. Coward." She said, her eyes narrowing. "Pick on someone your own size, _buddy._"

Lucius and Draco looked amused. And then, Lucius stepped menacingly forward. Draco shielded her from his father; he would die trying to save her.

"Yes, my dear. If you hadn't been born, a girl, then your mother would still be alive." Lucius said, managing to hit Catastrophe's hurting spot.

Catastrophe chocked back a sob. Draco growled and took out his wand the same time Lucius took out his. "Like father, like son. Draco."

"No! Draco is nothing like you! Nothing!" Catastrophe yelled.

Draco took in a breath to say a curse, but his father beat him to it. "_Crucio! " _

Draco dropped her as the first rack of pain hit him. He gasped, moaned, and yelled in pain.

"Draco!" Catastrophe yelled. Then she gasped as she was hoisted by strong arms which belonged to her father. Then she flailed her arms, but it couldn't break her father's strong grip. She grabbed her mother's wand, took it out of her robe, and pointed to Lucius. He was too stunned. Catastrophe, however, used this moment. She had to stop the pain from the Crucio curse, and she racked her brain for the spell that Draco had taught her. Yes, she remembered. She screamed, "_Finite Incantatem!" _Draco's pained screams subsided to moans and whimpers. She continued. "You pick on my brother? Take this! _Expelliarmus!_ " She yelled. Her father's wand flew into her hand. And then, "I hope you like anti gravity. _Levicorpus!_"

Her father was upside down on the ceiling, his ankle held by a strong magical string. She smirked the Malfoy signature smirk. And then, she rushed to her brother.

"Oh, Draco! Are you all right?" she gasped.

Draco moaned and sat up. He immediately put his hands on his nose. "Ouch!"

"Draco, you have a broken nose!"

"Ouch."

She sighed. "_Episkey!"_

Draco touched his nose. "Wow, where- where is the Death Eater?" he said, his voice wary.

"Oh, over there. On the ceiling." She smirked. "Thanks for teaching the spells."

And her happy blue eyes were gone and replaced with her melancholy violet ones.

"Draco, I'm a failure. I can't go to Hogwarts; I just can't!"

"No. You're going to Hogwarts with me." He said firmly.

"But…" her lower lip trembled, "What if… I get separated into a different house?"

"We'll worry about that later. Let's try and go to sleep. We go to Hogwarts tomorrow." Draco said, placing his sister's head on his chest. Sleep. _Accio _blanket!" He grabbed a fleece blanket and put it on her.

"I'm sixth year, brother. Not first. Please."

"All right, you got me." He chuckled.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"You're Head Boy."

"What? That's good!"

"No, I don't think so…"

"Why not?"

"Because…" she smirked, "Hermione Granger is head Girl."

"Oh God… That's bad."

"Drake?"

"Yes?"

"And if that snot Pansy Parkinson keeps on bothering you, don't be surprised if I punch her, ok?"

"Good. Thanks."

"Night, Draco…" she mumbled into his chest.

"Sweet dreams, Cat, sweet dreams." He said in her fragrant red streaked hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Hermione Granger's Packing Day

Only three reviews? I'm updating faster, come on people! Anyway, thanks to Crouching Crookshanks and Rangerfairy! So, this chapter is dedicated to them! Round of applause!

I need two more….

"Hey Dustin!" Hermione yelled.

"What is your prob?" Dustin yelled back, tired of Hermione calling him all the time. She had called in 39 times already.

"Help! I need help with packing!"

Dustin sighed and got up from the table. He'd read _Hogwarts, A History_ later.

But as Dustin neared her room, he heard a scream of frustration. He took out his new wand and opened the door slowly. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"'Mione?" Dustin said slowly.

"Under the clothes, Dust." Hermione's muffled voice said.  
Dustin sighed again and removed some clothing, and then saw his sister's brownish red hair. "Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She asked, packing again.

Dustin picked up a bra. "Is this a swimming suit? Why is it soft-"

"Dustin! That's my bra." Hermione said, reddening a bit.

Dustin's cheeks got red like Ginny's hair. "Oh… Um… Ok… Great."

Hermione laughed. When she found out that she had a brother, she thought that she'd have a bad one. But, Dustin was great, cheered her up, and threatened Draco Malfoy.

As she packed in silence, she remembered that Draco had a sixth year sister named Catastrophe. She actually liked the name Catastrophe; at least she thought it was better than Hermione. She remembered the description Draco had told her last year:

"_She has red hair-"_

"_Whoa, red hair? You have no redheads in your family…"_

"_Yeah, I know. But her hair is streaked with pale yellow, like mine. And, it's natural."_

"_Natural?"_

"_Yeah, natural streaked hair and natural eyes that change colors with her mood, and natural curly hair."_

"_She sounds pretty." I said, mumbling a bit._

"_Yeah? Well, she's coming next yea-"_

"_Get away, ferret."Dustin said menacingly. _

"_Fine." Draco spat, then went away._

She sighed. Surely that was the last time she would have a civilized conversation with Draco. But weirdly, she wanted to see his sister.

A crackle made both their heads, Dustin and Hermione's heads, mind you, snap up in surprise and Dustin quickly pointed the wand at the noise.

"Miss Hermione? Mister Dustin?"

"Dobby! Did you have a good break?" Hermione said, hugging the tiny little elf.

"Oh, yes, missus. But Dobby was sent here."

"Who?" Dustin's voice was like ice, and Dobby stepped back.

"Uh…Um…A…" Dobby shivered.

"Dustin! Dobby is a friend." Hermione said, angry at her brother.

"I know, but he's from the Malfoy family."

"Dobby, who sent you?"

"Miss Catastrophe."

"Catastrophe? Draco's little sister?"

"Yes, missus."

"And their mother allowed this? How about their father?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Uh… It's not my place to tell you those things; Miss Catastrophe will tell you everything."

"Right, Dobby. Um, how do we get there?"

"Wait, Herm. You're actually going there? To the Malfoy Manor? Besides, Hogwarts starts tomorrow, and you still haven't packed yet." Dustin said, amazed.

"Yes, but…"

"Please, missus and mister," Dobby asked trembling, "Miss Catastrophe was crying."

"Whoa. A Malfoy? Crying? I'd pay anything to see that." Dustin laughed.

Dobby turned serious. "REALLY, MISTER DUSTIN. If you don't want to come, then only Miss Hermione can come…"

"Nah, I'll go." Dustin said quietly.

Dobby grabbed both their hands and went to the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor."

Ooooh, what will happen?

Anyway, if they had a duel who would win? Dustin or Catastrophe? Or Draco or Hermione?

Catastrophe and Hermione… Probably…

Also, guess what would happen the next chapter. I'll try updating every day.

Bye,

Catastrophe Malfoy/Cullen

BTW, the cupcake went to….. Both! Sweet, huh? I'll say thank you again.

Thanks to Crouching Crookshanks for your faithful readings and review!

THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Cautious Catastrophe and Dustin and Catastrophe's First Duel

Thanks sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews. Love ya!

"Oof!" Hermione said as she dropped to the fireplace in the gloomy Manor.

"Ugh, dust!" Dustin said, brushing off his clothes.

Then they realized that Dobby wasn't with them.

"Dobby?" Hermione asked slowly. "Dobby?"

"Crap, this is bad. We'll have to navigate this place on our own." Dustin said, eyes narrowing.

They should've whispered, because they heard footsteps near the door of the room they're in.

Last night, Draco had taken a turn for the worse. He constantly moaned, groaned, and occasionally whimpered. Catastrophe just couldn't sleep. Her brother was moaning underneath her and he was drenched in sweat. So she just cried. She couldn't lose him, because he was the last Malfoy boy, not counting her father, Lucius Malfoy.

Dobby crashed through the fireplace. "Miss Catastrophe?"

"Oh, Dobby! Are they here?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes, but they were separated from me."

"Ok. Thanks Dobby. Please get some tea…" Catastrophe said as she heard a thump.

"Dobby?"

"Yes, missus?"

"Hide Draco, please. On the bed, maybe?"

"Yes, miss."

Catastrophe walked toward the sound of whisperings and drew her wand.

"Crap!" Dustin yelled, and Hermione grabbed him and covered his mouth. "Be quiet!"

Catastrophe slowly opened the door, gasping as she faced two wizards, one a girl and one a boy, both pointing their wands at her. She tensed as the girls spoke.

"Are you Catastrophe Malfoy?" she asked, lowering her wand just a little bit.

"Who's asking?" she said in a tiny voice.

Both the girl's and boy's eyes softened. They slipped their wand in their pockets.

Catastrophe smirked. "Do I look like Catastrophe?"

"How are we supposed to know-" Dustin hissed, but got cut off from Hermione's talking.

"Dustin, she's crying. Be quiet. Oh GOD." Hermione gasped and drew her wand once again.

"Yes, Hermione." Catastrophe said, trembling, "I'm Catastrophe."

Dustin gaped at her. Hermione stared. Catastrophe got a little bit serious.

"My brother's hurt. Can you help him?"

"That depends. Who's your brother?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Draco Malfoy… Why?"

"God. What makes you think we were going to help you when your brother is the ferret?" Dustin smirked, but that went away as the little girl, up to his chest, stepped forward and glared, saying, "You know what? Rude comments make me sick. Literally. And, if you keep on doing that, I'm going to call you Dust and also call you as a piece of LINT. So shut up." She said icily, and Dustin stepped back in astonishment.

"Ouch, Dustin." Hermione laughed, and put away her wand.

The little girl, apparently named Catastrophe, laughed and giggled. As she did so, it brightened the whole room. She said to them, "I'll give you a present if you help my brother." She said, wiping away the tears.

"That also depends-" Dustin was beginning to say, but Hermione cut him off. AGAIN.

"It's a good present, really. Do you have a Patronum?" Catastrophe asked.

"Noooooooooooooooo, why?" Dustin asked.

"You, Hermione?" she asked.

"No, not yet."

"Really? Great! I'll give you a Patronum if you help my brother." She giggled again. "Deal?" she asked cautiously.

"Deal!? Yes!" Hermione gasped and picked up the girl, twirling her around. "Do you mean it?" she asked, letting her new friend sit down on the floor.

"Do I mean it? I'll do anything, ANYTHING, if I can help my brother." She said, chin set and smiling.

"Come on, then, where's the ferr- I mean, brother?" Dustin asked, kind of happy.

Catastrophe did something amazing. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on!" Catastrophe said, grabbing both Hermione and Dustin's hand, "We don't have all day!"

This chapter is a little short, sorry! I love you, Rangerfairy and Crouching Crookshanks! You just made my day!!

Love, Catastrophe

PS. R/R! Almost there…


	6. Thank yous and a preview

Chapter Five: Life or Death for Draco Malfoy

OMG!!! 8 Reviews! Keep reviewing, please! I died and went to Heaven (On EARTH!!!)

Answers to reviews and questions:

PrincessaFang, my friend! How are you doing! I'll see you tomorrow in person! Thanks for the brutal and happy review! Sweet cupcakes to you! The next chapter is dedicated to you! Not this, though.

Aria Cullen! I guess you're my sister, get it? Ahem, anyway, thanks for dropping by. Sweet ice cream to you! PS, I LOVED the review. This chapter is dedicated to you. Sweet, huh? Anyways, please keep on reading!

CrouchingCrookshanks! OMG, I totally LOVE you! You made these stories be better!!! Thanks for leaving the first review! Don't worry, future chapters will be dedicated to you, too!! Sweet cookies!

Rangerfairy, I LOVE YOU!! Even though you are my sis…

Also, PrincessaFang-

Your review was, 'Draco doesn't act like Draco and I doubt that he would care that much about his sis.' Well, um, think of it this way. If your mother died and your father murdered her, and all you have is your sister, I'm pretty sure you'd be nice to them. They're your family for gosh sakes!! I mean, wouldn't you want to save her? Draco has the same mind. But the latter chapters will explain why he is so nice at home with his sister and so rude and mean at Hogwarts. BELIEVE me. There is a dang good reason why.

Aria Cullen, special thanks to you for reviewing! Thanks for giving this a try. I am soooo happy that you reviewed. How do I come up with these stories? Well, I always thought that there had to be something nice and kind underneath Draco's steel heart, so yeah…

CrouchingCrookshanks, I LOVE YOU. That's all I need to say. The story is soooo much better because your first review. I cried, jumped around, and sang for one hour. Thanks to you.

And if you're a new person reading my story, thank you for giving a chance. Ok to criticize… Just review and tell me what I need to improve, thanks! Also, you'll get the chapter dedicated to you!

I'll update everyday and answer every questions and review. Thank you again,

Catastrophe Cullen (who is jumping three miles up)

Wow! That was long! Thanks to listening me babble. This is a serious cliffhanger. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! NO MEAN REVIEWS EITHER!! This is just a preview of the next chapter.

Chapter Five: Life or Death for Draco Malfoy

Catastrophe pranced around and ran to the door, literally pulling Dustin and Hermione who was amazed at her strength. She whipped around and pouted.

"Please, hurry up!" she whispered and dragged them forward.

As she pulled them to another room close to the living room, they realized that there were big moans and groans coming from the room. She knocked, and entered.

"Catastrophe, thought you could evade me, my daughter?" Lucius Malfoy sneered, pointing his wand at her. "I think you should join Lord Vold-"

"Never! Never!" she screamed so loudly that Hermione and Dustin winced. She stepped daintily forward. "What have you done to my brother?" she asked, her eyes blackish red.

"I am just playing with him, like a father to a son." He faked amusement.

"Father? More like a killer, a murderer, a…" Catastrophe began to say, eyes flashing angrily.

"Oh, harsh word, Cat. And I thought that you hated bad words." Lucius said, also losing his temper.

All this time, they didn't notice Draco coughing blood. Lucius smirked. "A battle, your ladyship?" he asked her, smirking and looking at her with hate.

"A battle? Like I almost killed you at the battle before?" Catastrophe smirked.

Lucius lost his temper. He growled and kicked the chair he was sitting. Then his face relaxed and he put the chair outright.

"Is that a yes?" he asked confidently.

"Catastrophe…" Draco coughed, "Don't do it. I'm dying anyway."

Dun dun dun… If I was Catastrophe, I'd damn Lucius to Hell, but I can't.

Hint: Draco might die… NOT!!!

Please leave a review! Also you can request a chapter, just give me the ideas.

Thanks, Cat.

PS. I'll update tomorrow, DON'T FLAME OR LEAVE BAD REVIEWS, PLEASE!!

Remember Catastrophe when she was crying for Draco? Well, picture me that way. Innocent violet eyes, blurred with tears…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five: Life or Death for Draco Malfoy and Catastrophe's first duel

OMG! Thanks for your reviews!!! 9 reviews! I'm in pure bliss. My goal is 15 reviews. Just fifteen for now. Thank you CrouchingCrookshanks and Aria Cullen, Greenslytherinsnake, and PrincessaFang. Greenslytherinsnake, thank you so much for adding me! I'll do better!! CrouchingCrookshanks, I LOVE YOU! Yes, Lucius is such a jerk and a crazy person, but he'll be gone later. Aria Cullen, sis, thanks soooo much! I love you! Adding me is soooo nice of you!

Thanks, Cat.

Chapter Five: Life or Death for Draco Malfoy and Catastrophe's first duel

Catastrophe's black eyes turned violet. Her eyes blurred with tears again and she gasped. A tear rolled down her cheek and plopped on the cold stone floor. And another, and another, and another tear plopped down. Lucius smirked and made his way to her. She angrily wiped her tears away, her eyes turning violent and red. Literally red. She looked up and saw to her amazement that Lucius looked a little bit scared. But his expression changed and applied more pressure to his wand, and Draco's cries intensified in volume.

"What?" Catastrophe asked her brother, her eyes turning violet again.

Draco coughed. "I'm dying."

"No, explain to me why you're dying. Tell me!" she snapped.

"That I can." Lucius swiped Draco's line. "He's dying because there is a dementor in here, and you know what happens."

"You... murderer! Killing your own son!" Catastrophe cried. She grabbed her mother's wand and thrust it upward as the same time Lucius did. He smirked and neared closer.

"Now, now. Give me the wand and I'll let the dementor go away." He smirked, knowing that she would take it. But instead Catastrophe smirked and said,

"All right, how about me one on one with the dementor?" she asked courageously.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, killer." She spat.

"Rough words, Cat." He spat as well, mimicking her tone.

"Dementor, I dare you to a one on one match!" Catastrophe screamed and all of a sudden…

A whoosh made her head snap up. The dementor was getting closer, and she hoped that this would work. She thought of the snow leopard- her Patronus.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Sorry, gonna stop here so people can give me review.. PLEASE?!?

Thanks, Cat.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Sorry for the last chapter- it was short. Anyway, thanks for reading although I'm such a bad writer… Thank you for adding me, too! I'll do better. Anyways, please leave comments and review, please ;-)… Also, check out the poll on my page- If Ron wasn't alive and neither was Harry, who would be the best boyfriend for Hermione? Come on! You know you want to…

Enjoy! Hugs to PrincessaFang, Aria Cullen, CrouchingCrookshanks, Rangerfairy, and Greenslytherinsnake for adding/reviewing! I LOVE YOU LOTS!!

Disclaimer:

Me: Can I have Hermione?

J.K Rowling: No. She's mine.

Me: Please? (Makes puppy face)

J.K Rowling: No, she's MINE.

Me: (Cries)

J.K Rowling: And, no, you can't own Draco either.

Me: Grrr…

Not mine…

"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled, and my snow leopard bounced out, silver as a  
ghost, growling and protecting me. I smiled. (I is Cat) The leopard, with a  
fierce hiss, leapt on the dementor. There was a high shriek, then the dementor  
was gone. The leopard wasn't that old either, it was just a cub, yet it  
protected me from the dementor.

A small black ghost thing rose form Draco's body and left though the window,  
leaving Draco coughing violently and coughing blood. Catastrophe knelt down  
next to him. "Oh, Draco! I failed! I couldn't come here fast enough..." she  
trailed off, the melancholy violet eyes blurring once again with tears. Draco  
smiled feebly. "But without you..." he wheezed, "I might be dead already.  
You're special, Cat. And I love you." he wheezed.

"Oh, Drake, I love you too. Go to sleep." she whispered, and gave a small  
kiss on his cheek. He fell asleep as soon as she left. She whipped around and  
found Lucius' wand this much away from her neck. He smiled menacingly, but  
instead, she smirked.

"Hey, did ya like anti gravity? I liked seeing it." she said, and a giggle  
followed, followed by:

"Levicorpus!"

She watched as he bounced up, his hair falling underneath. He was fuming, and she was giggling. But then, she realized that she didn't take the wand away before she said Levicorpus. Lucius still had his wand and could kill her or Draco without warning. Then she also remembered Dustin and Hermione. She turned around, and giggled again as they watched her, mouth agape in shock

"What?" she giggled, wrapping her arms around the sleeping Draco. "You don't see a child go up against their father, is that it?" she asked, her eyes fixed on Draco and petting his blonde hair softly.

"Yeah… That's it." Dustin shook his head, and his mouth closed again. "That's exactly it."

"But I thought that Lucius was your father." Hermione said, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't say that." Catastrophe whispered, all traces of her happy giggliness gone. "Never say that." She gulped. Her eyes turned violet and it once again blurred with tears.

Dustin stood up and walked over to her. He rubbed her back awkwardly, and she looked up at him. Then she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed in his chest. Apparently Lucius was gripping on to his wand, and he said it right about… NOW!

"Crucio!" he thundered, but Dustin was quicker. He drew his wand and yelled, "Protego!"

A brilliant steam of string shot from his wand. The dark beam of the wicked Crucio shot out upside down. They met in the middle, and Dustin was on the floor, writhing in pain as the power hit him full force on his chest…

I'm.. Stopping here. My goal- 18 review. 14 already! You guys are lifesavers~!

I'm also going to write another story called "Orphanage for Catastrophe Caracarci."

PS- Catastrophe isn't a Malfoy in this story. ISN'T! So Draco will meet her, not have her as a sis. OK!?! Thanks for all the reviews! And… I died and went to Heaven. Again. You guys ROCK!! Look out for the new story!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: Talking about Hogwarts and... Who's Johnny?

Thanks to CrouchingCrookshanks and PrincessaFang and Aria Cullen. Thanks to Greenslytherinsnake and NickJLuver22 for adding me. Or my story…

This chapter is dedicated to both Greenslytherinsnake and NickJLuver22 for adding the story. I love you!

Cat

Disclaimer:

Me: Heather, is Johnny you?

Heather: YAH!! You OTHER losers sure aren't her… Not even YOU, Crouching Crookshanks!!!

Me: She doesn't mean it. Because, I'm making a voodoo doll of her and trying to kill her. She is doomed.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger is NOT mine…

Enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Talking about Hogwarts and... Who's Johnny?

"Dustin!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as her brother shouted in pain. Catastrophe gasped and raised her wand higher. Her eyes narrowed to slits and she tried to say something, but her tongue was stuck on the roof of her mouth. At this, Hermione shouted, "Finite Incatatem!" Catastrophe sighed in relief and pointed her wand at her so called father. "Finite Incatatem!"

Dustin stopped writhing and lay on the floor, unconscious. Hermione rushed to him, but a invisible wall rammed into her and she was thrown into the wall. She crumbled on the floor. Draco had enough. He had enough to see his _friends_ Hermione and Dustin in pain, and he had seen enough magic. Wincing, he sat up and grabbed his wand, which was sitting on a bed stand. " Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled, and everything blacked out.

"Draco? Draco? Can you hear me?" a soft voice whispered urgently and he groaned, and forced his eyes to open. He opened his eyes, instantly meeting his sister's happy, relieved light blue eyes.

"Catastrophe!" He yelled joyfully and met the eyes of Hermione and Dustin's glares. He stiffened, and his once soft grey eyes turned steely, and his voice turned cold. "What do you want?"

Draco is o mean sometimes, sigh! Leave a review, if you dare!

Cat


	10. Chapter 10

OM like G! Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed and left comments, because we have 18 reviews! Yay!! I'll update sooner, I promise. Thanks to NickJLuver22 for the final review that made this 18! And thank you CrouchingCrookshanks and PrincessaFang and Aria Cullen for also leaving sweet reviews.

-Hands everybody chocolate-

Also, the new story, _Orphanage for Catastrophe Caracarci _will finally be on February 8th, 2009 for all who want it. Leave reviews there, but don't forget this story, too!!!

Ok, back to the story.

Chapter Nine: Draco isn't that mean… Sometimes.

Hermione stepped forward. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, you're excused." Draco said coldly, his eyes burning in hatred.

A giggle snapped him out of the ferocious glare. He turned, to see his sister giggle softly at him and Hermione. "What?" he snapped.

"That is soooo getting old, Drake." She still giggled.

He allowed a small smirk. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes. You know, when Madame Pomfrey said excuse me to me, I said the same thing. And she actually smiled." Catastrophe giggled, clutching her stomach. "Ow, ow, cramps…" she gasped.

Hermione and Dustin burst in laughter, and Draco joined in, to amaze of Dustin and Hermione.

Catastrophe stepped up. "Draco, why don't I introduce you to them?" she asked slowly, and went to Hermione's side.

"I know who she is," Draco gritted, "A mudblood." He hissed.

Dustin stood up and grabbed his wand, focusing it at Draco's face. "Don't say that to her." He hissed with equal ferocity.

"Put those wands away!" Catastrophe and Hermione shouted at the same time. "Look, Dustin. He just recovered and I'd like to keep it that way. If you want to fight, why don't you fight me instead?" she smirked, knowing that he'd say yes.

"Hell yeah!" he said and smirked. "Let's start."

"Oh, Cat, this is not a good idea…" Hermione tried to say, but Dustin smiled. "I'll go easy on her." He said proudly and smirked.

"You WILL NOT GO EASY ON ME, DO YOU HEAR, DUSTIN?!?" Catastrophe yelled, and a portrait fell.

"Ouch!" the portrait said.

"Fine." Dustin said, amazed.

Dustin was quick. "Levicorpus!" he shouted, but,

"Protego!" was shouted from Cat and he stepped back, surprised.

Cat seized this chance. "Sectumsempra!" she shouted, and everyone gasped, even the portraits, for they knew it was dark magic. Cat gasped, knowing that Dustin couldn't move that fast, and ran over to him, and knocked him down. "Oh, God, are you okay?" she shouted, crying.

"Bloody hell." Dustin said, "That was the best match I'd been in so far." He gasped and Catastrophe shouted, "Healius!"

Dustin's wound's healed in a second and he looked up at her like everyone else in the room…

Ok, time to stop. A cliffie. Sorries! Um, 21 reviews maybe? And do the poll on my profile page. Thanks!

Healius is not a real spell. I made it up.

The new story coming soon! I'll PM all of you when it's up. 'k?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Hogwarts, finally!

I am forgetting PrincessaFang's rude comment. Kidding~ Um, sorry for taking so long. HEHE..

"What?" Catastrophe broke the silence. "So sorry if I healed him." She spat back. She hid the smile easily.

At once, the room broke into babble and stutters of "No, thanks." And "Wait, I'm fine." And "I'm amazed." She giggled.

"I took summer lessons. I snuck out, Draco. I can't believe that you didn't know." She murmured.

"I… I did know." He stuttered.

"Yeah, sure." Catastrophe smiled, slinging her arms around him in a friendly gesture. "I believe you."

"But I did." He ahemed, and turned around and faced Dustin and Hermione.

"So…" he drawled, focusing at Hermione the most, "Why are you here?" he asked, twirling a lock of Catastrophe's reddish yellow hair around his finger.

"Now, now, Drake, that's not nice. I invited them." Catastrophe giggled and took her hair off from his finger. "I'm a hostess, Draco."

"Why did you invited them?" he gritted his teeth, looking at her meanly.

"Because, you need to loosen up. Um… I… You're on a match with Dustin too, by the way. And, Hermione and I would beat you and Dustin anytime." Catastrophe smirked and turned to Hermione for help. "Right, Hermione?"

"No doubt about it." She said confidently.

"Really?" Dustin challenged.

"Yes. Really. Knowing that I BEAT you already…" Cat drawled, knowing this would get on his nerves.

"Oh… Cat! You're going to get it!" Draco yelled, running over and bowling his sister to the ground.

And All Wondered Why Draco was so mean in Hogwarts. (Dustin and Hermione Mostly)

At Hogwarts

"Minerva, are you there?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked as a tall figure stepped in his room.

"Yes, Albus." She replied, taking her hat off as she glided into the room. "We need to discuss something."

"Really? Well, sit, sit. Lemon Drop?" he asked, looking through his thick spectacles and holding a bowl with yellow candies in it.

McGonagall smiled. "Albus, all these years, have I ever wanted one?"

"Can't say I did." He smiled. "Now, what is the matter to discuss?"

She turned all serious again. "Well, you do know that Narcissa Malfoy is dead now, do you not?"

"Yes." He sighed, "So unfortunate."

"Well, now the press is saying that Draco had a younger sister that is right now… Should be sixth year."

Albus Dumbledore spat out his drop and looked at her. "What?"

"Albus, surely you have read the paper!" McGonagall sighed impatiently.

"Really, now? This is bound to be interesting." He said, his eyes twinkling. "Well, invite her, and invite.. Oh yes, Dustin as well."

"Yes, Headmaster. I shall send the mail. It is weird that you let this happen."

"Well, people change. Go on!" Dumbledore said and thought, _"This is going to be an interesting year."_

HI! Please review! Um.. Long chapter for me! Um… Draco's trying to kill Dumbledore is in his seventh, so Catastrophe is going to be in school.

BYE!

Catastrophe Cullen


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Magical Time and Four's play

Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy! CrouchingCrookshanks, where are you?

Kidding~

"Owwwwww!" Cat whimpered, clutching her brother's green and silver robes in her hand tightly. "That hurt, _Draconis._" She smirked, savoring her brother's furious face before he collided with her again.

"Owwwwwwwwwww!" she cried, and slapped Draco on the nose, "Off of me, you attacker!" she yelled, taking out her wand and transforming it into a sword. "En Garde!" She said, her crystal blue eyes full of mirth.

Draco smirked and transformed his wand into a sword. And with a cry, he went forward, clanking his sword against Catastrophe's. They danced intricately for a while, then-

SMACK!

"Draco, Draco, and how many times do I have to tell you that you lose yourself in the dance?" Cat said, offering her hand to her brother on the floor.

"Um…" he said, and shook his head. "Once? No, must be twice. No, thrice?" he mumbled.

"Thrice? So medieval and old language." She said, circling him. "Are you sure you haven't lost yourself in the medieval times, Draconis?" she teased.

"Hah!" Draco yelled and got up.

"Now, now. Stop this nonsense!" Hermione nodded, laughing as Catastrophe tackled her brother to the ground. "Cat, enough, my dearie." She gasped, clutching her stomach as she saw Draco's confused face, shaking stars out of his eyes.

Cat stood triumphant. Then, she turned with great speed to the windows, her eyes narrowed. Then her eyes fully opened and gasped as an owl flew at the window and tapped.

"Hi, there." She cooed, sticking out her arm as it hooted and landed gracefully on her arm. It dropped a thick envelope and cooed. "Aww, what's your name, honey?" she cooed again, and extended her finger and touched the owl gently on the chest. Her eyes closed of concentration, and the three watched, their breath held. Then her eyes opened. "Chestnut? Is that your name? It is! Well, are you hungry, Chestnut?" she cooed, grabbing a bowl that had morsels of food in it. She extended the bowl and laughed as the owl pecked delicately at it. Then she set it down and picked up the envelope. She gasped. Then her eyes sparkled with such joy that the room was illuminated. "Draco," she murmured, whispering with happiness, "I'm accepted to Hogwarts! And... You are too, Dustin- I mean Dust." She giggled. Dustin winced and Hermione laughed.

"That's great, Cat!" Draco murmured and made his way to her side. "That's GREAT!" he gasped and hugged his little sister, twirling her around like she was a ragdoll. Then he set her down and looked at her fondly. "You'll make a great Gryffindor." He murmured, kissing her on the nose.

"Gry… Gryffindor?" she gulped. "Why not Slytherin?" she asked, swallowing back tears.

"You're too good for it." A baritone came behind her and she whipped around, her eyes blazing.

"What did you say, Dustin?" she drawled. "Too good?" she murmured, making her way closer. "_Too _good?" she erupted. "Am I too bad?"

"No, no!" Dustin yelled back. "I'm not saying that." He relieved her. "Meaning that you shouldn't be in Slytherin."

"Yeah, I agree with him, Cat." Draco drawled like his sister. "You shouldn't be in Slytherin."

"And you shouldn't be in Slytherin either." She stated firmly.

"And I love you."

"And… Draco!" Cat erupted in laughter again.

"Come on, let's read the letter." Hermione and Draco said at the same time. They looked at each other and stared.

"What is this, a staring contest?" Cat moaned. "Come on!"

So they looked as Cat picked up the letter and flipped it over, revealing the four colors and symbols. (Picture at profile)

"Wait." Hermione held up her hand, and everybody looked at her. "This never happened before." She murmured.

"What?" Cat sighed, eager to open the letter.

"Well, you have to start from fist year, but I guess Professor Dumbledore actually is okay with this."

"I concur." Draco said and looked at Catastrophe. "Congrats." He mumbled.

"Hey! Stop being so gloomy. Let's read this letter!" she said and opened one of the yellow parchment, brushing off the wax that sealed it.

_Dear Miss Catastrophe Malfoy and Dustin Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date for which shall be duly advised._

_Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith. _

_We very much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwart's heritage. _

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Also, please note this private message written from Professor Dumbledore himself-_

_Dear Miss Catastrophe Malfoy,_

_This is Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. We are very happy and looking forward to seeing you and Mister Draco at Hogwarts this year. _

_This year is very different. This year is the only year we've ever accepted a sixth year as a New Year challenger, for we always let the students start from the beginning, the first year. _

_We are sorry to hear about your loss. We will always be open to you and Mister Draco when you need us. You may stay at Hogwarts for the summer or go with a friend. _

_I sensed great magic in you. You may be the best witch there ever was, along with Miss Hermione Granger. It seems to me that you are good friends with her already. _

_The Sorting Hat will tell us where for you to go. But you'll rather be in Gryffindor or Slytherin, or Ravenclaw._

_Thank you and again sorry for your loss,_

_Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster_

Catastrophe looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her. She said to Dustin, "Here's your letter." Then she looked up at Hermione and asked, "Can you help me pack, Hermione?" she asked, hopeful.

"Oh, yes!" Hermione replied and followed her up the elegant stairs.

"I have colorful clothes, unlike Draco!" she yelled. "And don't kill each other, either."

Dustin looked at his letter and read it silently.

Dear Mister Dustin Granger,

We were happy to find out that you were Miss Hermione's brother. We hope you are feeling the magic in the wizarding world.

Please join Miss Catastrophe Malfoy and Mister Draconis Malfoy in coming to Hogwarts.

We shall see you soon, I do hope,

Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster

He looked up to see Draco's outstretched hand. "We'll call it a truce until we are at the station. Truce?"

He took his hand, grinning. "Truce."

Okay, end of Chapter Twelve! I died writing this chapter! Please review if you want more! Heck, I could just stop writing the story! Review please!

Thanks,

Cat


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: No fighting? Really?

Yay, CrouchingCrookshanks reviewed, along with other people. Thanks for adding me, too. Ok, I'll go on FOR NOW. Hehe. Yes, I am evil.

If you want to be in the story, in this story, then please leave a first and last name and a description/attitude, and tell me if you're evil or good.

PM me please~ And thanks for all the reviews. I have a cold that I'm fighting. Show sympathy for me!

"So, um, Catastrophe, it's already 5:00, and we need to get back before 6:00." Hermione looked at the clock.

"Well, Hermione," Cat paused, looking at her, "ever heard of magical time?" she said clearly.

"Magical time?" Hermione asked, wrinkling her face in confusion, "What's that?" she asked, folding some blue robes that were made of silk.

"Well, the time is not the same in your house than ours, you see. Right now, in your house, it's about 1:00." Cat mumbled, packing her clothes and coins.

"That's awesome." Hermione said, worries all gone.

And now we zoom in with Draco and Dustin~

"So, um, what kind of a truce was that?" Dustin asked, focusing his pale blue eyes on the pale gray ones.

"What do you mean, 'kind of a truce'?" Draco asked, standing up and stretching.

"Well, no tricks, right?" Dustin relaxed.

"Well, yes and no." Draco smirked, "You'll never know."

"I hate that answer." Dustin groaned from the couch.

"Well, I guess you'll have to deal with it until the station." Draco said, then paused. "How are you for pranking the girls?" he said, his voice lower and his trademark smirk widening.

"Whoa-oh! Nice, Drake." Dustin said, and both began planning.

Zoom out to Cat and Herm!

"Hey, how's your clothes?" Hermione said, desperately trying to cook up a topic.

"My clothes? Are you seriously talking about my clothes, girlfriend?" Cat asked, her voice unbelieving.

"Well, yes." Hermione confessed, raising her hands in innocent look.

"Are you hungry?" Cat offered, and Hermione nodded right away.

"Ok, then let's get the boys and cook something up." Cat said and grabbed Hermione's arm, linking it with hers. Laughing, they set out for the kitchen…

Zoom in… To Dustin and Draco!

"Ok. So, get it?" Dustin said calmly.

"Yep." Draco nodded and looked at the other tall boy for a moment. "You know, you're not so bad." Draco smirked and nodded.

"Hey, you didn't kill each other!" a cute, sweet voice came from the staircase.

"Catastrophe!" both boys shouted at the same time.

"Yep." She happily said, then kissed both on the cheek.

She giggled at their shocked expression and giggled again. "Who wants late lunch?" she said brightly.

"Me!" everyone else shouted and she giggled again. "Well, remember your manners, and we'll see."

There was a growling, and they all tensed, except for Catastrophe. "Well, what's wrong?" she asked cheerfully.

"That… growling…" Dustin looked at her in confusion.

"Just my Patronus, you weird people." She giggled and said, come out, Chaos!" she murmured and a small cub, the silver Patronus leapt right at Draco. Everyone tensed, but all it was doing was just licking his face… Well, you get the point.

They burst in laughter.

Ok, end. Um… Let's get some things straight…

Draco: Hair Color: Obviously pale white/blonde

Eye color: Gray

Complexion: Pale

Hermione: Hair Color: Light brown

Eye Color: Dark brown

Complexion: Not that pale, but pale

Now, finally, some people are asking me-

Catastrophe: Hair Color: Red with pale yellow, like Draco's hair color streaks

Pale!! Deathly pale!

Eye Color: changes, piercing light- blue, violet, black with red specks, yellow, and green. Also brown.

Dustin: Hair Color: Blonde/red

Eye Color: dark blue, pale blue

Complexion: darker complexion, not pale!

K? Ok. Please review!

Also, some short one shots coming up, too!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! Nice to see you again! Hahaha. Um… There are some new characters in the story now. CrouchingCrookshanks and Johnny F. has graciously offered to give me a character to use for my story. And so did my step sister. Ahem. But these characters are NOT mine and all goes to CrouchingCrookshanks and Johnny F., and yes, you, sister Minnie.

Disclaimer:

Catastrophe: So, uh, can I own Draco?

J.K Rowling: Um… NO.

Catastrophe: I can't own my brother?!?

Dustin: Cat, um no.

Catastrophe: *glaring* I hate you both.

No, I don't own the original characters! But you do know who owns the other people! *Wiggles eyebrows*

So, um… Here is the new characters:

Landon Summers: Gryffindor, one of the main characters.

Johnny F.: Royal Slytherin, one of the main characters. (PS. Johnny is a girl, and she never tells us her last name. All she refers to it is F.)

Dark Acanthus: Royal Slytherin, pureblood, came from Britain.

And last but not least- Arachne Athene- Superstitious and a jinx. When she gasps, disasters arrive. She is in Gryffindor.

Chapter Fourteen: Truth and Dare and a Play

"I can't believe that you guys are staying over!" Catastrophe squealed, and hugged Hermione. Hermione giggled and instantly started planning.

"Ok. At ten, we'll talk about girl secret stuff. At eleven-"

"Hermione, Hermione…" Catastrophe giggled, then said, "No need to plan. We'll talk about secret stuff later. No need to worry."

"Right, right." Hermione agreed and turned to Dustin and Draco.

"So, um, Dustin, you staying over too?" She asked Dustin, hoping that he would.

"Well, if I do, then I'm going to be stuck with this guy over there…" He pointed to Draco.

"Ahem, go ahead, I love it when people start talking about me like I'm not here. Really, please, go on!" Draco drawled, getting small giggles from Catastrophe.

"Well, Dustin, we can sleep in one room, you know. You don't need to be with the ferret." Cat stated, hugging her brother afterwards. "No offense, Drake."

"None taken." He murmured and hugged her back.

"OK, then, I'll stay." Dustin thought and reached his decision.

"Great. Another person." Draco complained, but Catastrophe nudged him firmly in the ribs. "OW!"

"Well, come on." Cat said and turned around, using her wand to locate all the blankets and pillows, then she murmured, "Point me."

Her wand magically turned on its own accord and started pointing. Cat's blue eyes trailed the spots the wand made. Then she Accio-ed the things and fluffed her pillows.

Her eyes gleamed. Then she curtseyed like a lady and held out her hand to Draco, who bowed and smiled and held out his arm, like a gentleman would do to a lady. Then she accepted it, her head held high, her eyes laughing. Then she turned gracefully to Dustin and motioned him to do the same thing Draco had done, and he held his hand out to Hermione, who giggled and accepted it as well.

"Master Dustin, your place will be right over there, next to the fireplace." Catastrophe's sweet voice clearly stated, and Dustin made his way to the fireplace bed.

"Mistress Hermione, your place is right next to mine, over there, next to the gold statue." She pointed to the statue which was gleaming, because of the light from the fireplace.

"Master Draco, your place is next to the table over there, next to Mistress Hermione."

"And, finally, I will sleep at the end, on the other side of Master Dustin and Mistress Hermione." Catastrophe stated, and laughed out loud, finding the situation hilarious. Then everyone joined in.

"Ok, so who wants to play Truth or Dare?" she asked, going to her bed and sitting down.

"Me!"

"I guess I'll play too…"

"All right, Cat. Go on."

"All right. Rules. No doing anything too dangerous. Draco, that specially goes to you. No refusing, either."

"Right!" Everyone else chorused and the game began.

"Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Hermione decided to play safe for now, Cat's gleaming eyes were not helping her play the game daringly.

"Do you still like Ron or is it more than that?" Cat asked, laughing.

"Um… Well, still like." Hermione admitted.

"All right, Hermione."

"Draco, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Draco was never scared of his sister's dares, because it was never serious.

"Ok, then I dare you to pretend like you're royalty and pretend that Hermione is your lady. And, let's do a play." Cat squealed, knowing that Draco was going to get mad.

"Ok…" Draco trailed off and turned to Hermione and picked up one of her hands, then kissed it.

"Ooh!" Cat said, "This is getting more fun by the second." She replied.

"Let's do… Beauty and the Beast for our play!" Cat shrieked after thinking. Draco, the Beast, and Hermione, the Beauty. And Dustin, it's kind of awkward, but you're Gaston."

"And you, Cat?"

"I'm the fairy."

Then she clapped her hands and the room grew dark.

PS. The other characters such as the bookseller and Belle's father is acted by elves.

Narrator-(Catastrophe) **NARRATOR: Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?**

(We have seen a progression of stained glass windows illustrating the narration, as well as BEAST shredding his portrait. The camera slowly zooms out from the castle and we see the title. Fade up on the home of BELLE. She exits the front door and begins her walk into town.)

**Start of Song: "Bonjour"**

BELLE: Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day, like the one before  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say...

TOWNSFOLK 1: Bonjour!

TOWNSFOLK 2: Bonjour!

TOWNSFOLK 3: Bonjour!

TOWNSFOLK 4: Bonjour!

TOWNSFOLK 5: Bonjour!

BELLE: There goes the baker with his tray like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town...

BAKER: Good morning, Belle!  
(BELLE jumps over to the bakery)

BELLE: Morning monsieur!

BAKER: Where are you off to?

BELLE: The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about  
a beanstalk and an ogre and...

BAKER: (Ignoring her) That's nice...Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!!

TOWNSFOLK: Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

WOMAN 1: Never part of any crowd

BARBER: Cause her head's up on some cloud

TOWNSFOLK: No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle!  
(BELLE jumps on the back of a wagon and rides through town)

DRIVER: Bonjour!

WOMAN 2: Good day!

DRIVER: How is your family?

WOMAN 3: Bonjour!

MERCHANT: Good day!

WOMAN 3: How is your wife?

WOMAN 4: I need six eggs!

MAN 1: That's too expensive!

BELLE: There must be more than this provincial life!  
(BELLE enters the bookshop)

BOOKSELLER: Ah, Belle!

BELLE: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

BOOKSELLER:  
(Putting the book back on the shelf)  
Finished already?

BELLE: Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?

BOOKSELLER: (laughing)  
Not since yesterday.

BELLE: (on ladder of bookshelf)  
That's all right. I'll borrow... this one.

BOOKSELLER: That one? But you've read it twice!

BELLE: Well it's my favorite!  
(BELLE swings off side of ladder, rolling down it's track)  
Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!

BOOKSELLER: (handing her the book)  
Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!

BELLE: But sir!

BOOKSELLER: I insist!

BELLE: Well thank you. Thank you very much!  
(leaves bookshop)

MEN: (looking in window, then turning to watch her)

Look there she goes

That girl is so peculiar!

I wonder if she's feeling well!

WOMEN: With a dreamy far-off look!

MEN: And her nose stuck in a book!

ALL What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle!  
(BELLE sits on the edge of a fountain, singing to the sheep  
and the washing woman in the background, who leaves)

BELLE: Oh! Isn't this amazing!  
It's my favorite part because, you'll see!  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!

WOMAN 5: Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty'  
Her looks have got no parallel!

MERCHANT: But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us...

ALL: She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes different from the rest of us is Belle  
(GEESE flying overhead, one is shot and plummets to the ground. LEFOU runs  
over, holds out the bag, and misses catching the prize. He returns to GASTON)

LEFOU: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the  
greatest hunter in the whole world!

GASTON: I know!

LEFOU: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against  
you...and no girl for that matter!

GASTON: It's true, Lefou, and I've got my sights set on that one!  
(pointing to BELLE)

LEFOU: The inventor's daughter?

GASTON: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry.

LEFOU: But she's--

GASTON: The most beautiful girl in town.

LEFOU: I know--

GASTON: And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?

LEFOU: Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean...

GASTON: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her,  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town there's only she  
(BELLE walks by and away)  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle

BIMBETTES: Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy  
Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute  
Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute  
(BELLE walks easily through the crowd of people in the town,  
GASTON struggles to catch up to her)

MAN 1: Bonjour!

GASTON: Pardon!

MAN 2: Good day!

MAN 3: Mais oui!

WOMAN 1: You call this bacon?

WOMAN 2: What lovely grapes!

MAN 4: Some cheese!

WOMAN 3: Ten yards!

MAN 4: One pound

GASTON: 'scuse me!

MAN 4: I'll get the knife!

GASTON: Please let me through!

WOMAN 4: This bread!

MAN 5: Those fish!

WOMAN 4: It's stale!

MAN 5: They smell!

MAN 6: Madame's mistaken!

BELLE: There must be more than this provincial life!

ALL: Well maybe so...

GASTON: Just watch I'm going to make Belle my wife!  
(TOWNSFOLK gather around GASTON, and eventually surround him)

ALL: Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in!

GROUP 1: But she really is a funny girl

GROUP 2: A beauty but a funny girl

ALL: She really is a funny girl! That Belle!

**End of Song**

GASTON: Hello, Belle.

BELLE: Bonjour Gaston.  
(GASTON grabs the book from BELLE)  
Gaston, may I have my book, please?

GASTON: How can you read this? There's no pictures!

BELLE: Well, some people use their imaginations.

GASTON: Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books  
(tossing book into the mud)  
and paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it.

(The BIMBETTES, who are looking on, sigh. BELLE  
has picked up the book and is cleaning off the mud)

It's not right for a woman to read--soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking.

BELLE: Gaston, you are positively primeval.

GASTON: (Putting his hand around her shoulders)  
Why thank you, Belle. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to  
the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies.

BELLE: Maybe some other time.

BIMBETTE 1: What's wrong with her?

BIMBETTE 2: She's crazy!

BIMBETTE 3: He's gorgeous!

BELLE: Please, Gaston. I can't. I have to get home and help my father.

LEFOU: Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he need all the help he can get!  
(GASTON and LEFOU laugh heartily)

BELLE: Don't you talk about my father that way!

GASTON: Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!  
(He conks LEFOU on the head.)

BELLE: My father's not crazy! He's a genius!

(Explosion in background. GASTON and LEFOU continue  
laughing. BELLE rushes home and descends into the basement.)

BELLE: Papa?

MAURICE: How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit!  
(He pulls the barrel off his waist, along with his pants.)

BELLE: Are you all right, Papa?

MAURICE: I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!  
(kicking machine)

BELLE: You always say that.

MAURICE: I mean it, this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work.

BELLE: Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow

MAURICE: Hmmmph!

BELLE: ...and become a world famous inventor!

MAURICE: You really believe that?

BELLE: I always have.

MAURICE: Well, what are we waiting for. I'll have this thing fixed in no time.  
(sliding under machine)  
Hand me that dog-legged clencher there... So, did you have a good time in town today?

BELLE: I got a new book. Papa, do you think I'm odd?

MAURICE: My daughter? Odd?  
(Appears from under machine with bizarre goggle contraption on his head distorting his eyes) Where would you get an idea like that?

BELLE: Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to.

MAURICE: What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow!

BELLE: He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and...Oh Papa, he's not for me!

MAURICE: Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the

start of a new life for us.  
(Comes out from under machine)  
I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try.  
(MACHINE whirs and chops wood, just as it should)

BELLE: It works!

MAURICE: It does? It does!

BELLE: You did it! You really did it!

MAURICE: Hitch up Phillipe, girl. I'm off to the fair!  
(Log strikes him in the head, knocking him out. Fade to later in the day)

BELLE: Good bye, Papa! Good luck!

MAURICE: Good bye, Belle, and take care while I'm gone!  
(MAURICE and PHILLIPE continue on their journey until they become lost)

MAURICE: We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute.  
(Lifts lantern to illuminate sign giving directions to Anaheim and Valencia)  
Let's go this way!  
(PHILLIPE looks right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left  
towards a more inviting route, then begins to go left)

MAURICE: Come on, Phillipe! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!  
(PHILLIPE and MAURICE continue through the dark.)

MAURICE: This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Phillipe? We'd better turn around...and...whoa...whoa boy, whoa Phillipe. Oh, oh! Look out!  
(A swarm of bats fly out of a tree. PHILLIPE runs through the forest  
avoiding everything until he almost runs over the edge of a cliff)

MAURICE: Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good,  
that's--back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady.  
(PHILLIPE finally bucks him off.)  
Phillipe!  
(PHILLIPE runs away, leaving MAURICE on the edge of the cliff.)  
Phillipe? Oh no!  
(He looks up and sees WOLVES growling at him. MAURICE runs away, being chased by the WOLVES. He stumbles down a hill, and lands at the gate of a castle. He grabs the locked gate and tries to shake it open.)

MAURICE: Help! Is someone there?  
(The gate opens, and MAURICE runs in. He slams the gate in the faces of the WOLVES. Leaving his hat on the ground as the rain begins to fall, MAURICE runs to the castle and bangs on the door. It creaks open and he enters, cautiously.)

MAURICE: Hello? Hello?  
(Watching from a table near the entrance are LUMIERE and COGSWORTH)

LUMIERE: (Barely whispering)  
Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods.

COGSWORTH: (Also whispering)  
Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away.

MAURICE: Is someone there?

COGSWORTH: Not a word, Lumiere. Not one word!

MAURICE: I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost  
my horse and I need a place to stay for the night.

LUMIERE: (looking at COGSWORTH like a child having just found a lost puppy)  
Oh Cogsworth, have a heart.

COGSWORTH: Shush shush shhhhh!  
(COGSWORTH puts hand over LUMIERE'S mouth, who promptly  
proceeds to touch his lit candle hand to COGSWORTH's hand.)  
Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!!!!!

LUMIERE: Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here.

MAURICE: (looking around in confusion)  
Who said that?  
(He picks up the candlestick for light, not realizing that the speaker is in his hand)

LUMIERE: (Tapping him on the shoulder)  
Over here!

MAURICE: (Spins around, pulling LUMIERE to the other side)  
Where?

LUMIERE: (Taps MAURICE on the side of the head. MAURICE looks at LUMIERE.)  
Allo!

MAURICE: Oh!!!!  
(Startled, he drops LUMIERE onto the floor.)  
Incredible!

COGSWORTH: (hopping over)  
Well, now you've done it, Lumiere. Splendid, just peachy--aaarrrgghh!  
(MAURICE picks up COGSWORTH)

MAURICE: How is this accomplished?  
(He fiddles with COGSWORTH)

COGSWORTH: Put me down! At once!  
(MAURICE tickles the bottoms of COGSWORTH's feet. He laughs. He begins to wind the  
spring on the back of COGSWORTH's head, twisting his face around with the clock hands. MAURICE opens the front of COGSWORTH and begins to play with his pendulum. COGSWORTH slams the door shut on his finger.)  
Sir, close that at once, do you mind!

MAURICE: I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never  
seen a clock that...aah...i mean...aah aah aah-chooo!!!!  
(MAURICE sneezes in the face of COGSWORTH, who proceeds to wipe his face off using his clock hands in a very anachronistic windshield wiper manner. MAURICE sniffles, indicating the cold he has caught from being in the rain.)

LUMIERE: Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire.

MAURICE: Thank you.

(LUMIERE and MAURICE head towards the den, with COGSWORTH running after them.)

COGSWORTH: No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here. (BEAST is watching the action from an overhead  
walkway, and rushes off as the trio enters the den.)  
I demand that you stop...right...there!  
(COGSWORTH tumbles down the steps. MAURICE  
takes a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire.)  
Oh no, not the master's chair!  
(FOOTSTOOL rushes past COGSWORTH, barking up a storm.)  
I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!

MAURICE: (As FOOTSTOOL rushes up to him)  
Well, hello there, boy.  
(FOOTSTOOL props himself up under the feet of  
MAURICE. COAT RACK enters and removes his cloak.)  
What service!

COGSWORTH: All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and  
(COGSWORTH is run over by the (once again)  
anachronistic IndyCar sounding teacart of MRS. POTTS)

MRS. POTTS: (Arriving by the side of MAURICE)  
How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time.  
(Pours tea into cup (CHIP), which hops over into MAURICE's open hand)

COGSWORTH: (from face down position on carpet)  
No! No tea, no tea!!!

CHIP: (As MAURICE sips the tea)  
Ha ha! His moustache tickles, momma!

MAURICE: (Startled by the cup)  
Oh! Hello!

(The door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing LUMIERE's flames and the fire in the fireplace. COGSWORTH dives for cover. MRS. POTTS begins to shake. CHIP jumps back onto the tea cart and takes refuge from behind his mother)

CHIP: Uh oh!

(BEAST enters. We see him in full for the first time.  
He is on all fours. He looks around in the darkness.)

BEAST: (Growling his words)  
There's a stranger here.

LUMIERE: (who has re-lit his flames)  
Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet...

(LUMIERE's last sentence is drowned out by the very loud growl of BEAST,  
which puts out his flames once again. LUMIERE looks down, dejected.)

COGSWORTH: (Coming out from under a rug)  
Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start.  
I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!

(Again, BEAST's growl drowns out COGSWORTH. MAURICE  
looks to one side of the chair, then to the other and sees BEAST.)

BEAST: Who are you! What are you doing here?

MAURICE: (Very scared and backing away from the advancing BEAST)  
I was lost in the woods and...  
(stares at BEAST)

BEAST: (Advancing on him)  
You are not welcome here!

MAURICE: I'm sorry

BEAST: What are you staring at?

MAURICE: (Cowering under BEAST)  
Noth-noth-nothing! (Turns to leave)

BEAST: (Racing around and blocking the entrance with surprising speed)  
So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?

MAURICE: Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay .

BEAST: I'll give you a place to stay!

(BEAST picks up MAURICE, carries him out of the room and slams the door, plunging the den, along with COGSWORTH, LUMIERE,MRS. POTTS, and CHIP into darkness. Fade out. Fade in to BELLE's cottage, seen from P.O.V. of GASTON and LEFOU.)

LEFOU: Heh! Oh boy! Belle's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Gaston?

GASTON: Yep. This is her lucky day!

(GASTON lets go of a branch, which swings back and hits LEFOU in the mouth. GASTON turns to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out of sight of BELLE's cottage.)

GASTON: I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding.  
But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl!

(MINISTER, BAKER, and OTHERS laugh heartily. Camera  
pans quickly to show BIMBETTES crying their eyes out. To LEFOU)

Now, you Lefou. When Belle and I come out that door--

LEFOU: Oh I know, I know!

(He turns and begins directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride."  
GASTON slams a baritone over his head.)

GASTON: Not yet!

LEFOU: (From inside the instrument, with his lips sticking out the mouthpiece)  
Sorry!

(Cut to interior of cottage. BELLE is sitting in a chair reading her new book. There is a knock at the door. She puts the book down and walks to the door. She reaches up and pulls down a viewing device. She peeks through and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of GASTON. She moans, and pushes the door open.)

BELLE: Gaston, what a pleasant...surprise.

GASTON: Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Belle,  
There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day...  
(GASTON pauses by a mirror and licks his teeth clean.)  
This is the day your dreams come true.

BELLE: What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?

GASTON: Plenty. Here, picture this.

(GASTON plops down in the chair and props his mud-covered feet up on BELLE's book. He begins to kick off his boots and wiggle his toes through his hole-y socks.)

A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs.  
(BELLE looks positively disgusted. GASTON gets up next to her face.)  
We'll have six or seven.

BELLE: Dogs?

GASTON: No, Belle! Strapping boys, like me!

BELLE: Imagine that.  
(She picks up her book, places a mark in it, and puts it on the shelf.)

GASTON: And do you know who that wife will be?

BELLE: Let me think...

GASTON: (Corners BELLE )  
You, Belle!

BELLE: (Ducking under GASTON'S arms)  
Gaston, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say.

GASTON: (Pushing chairs and things out of the way  
until he reaches BELLE and traps her against the door)  
Say you'll marry me.

BELLE: (Reaching for the doorknob)  
I'm very sorry, Gaston, but I just don't deserve you.

(She twists the knob and the door opens - this time outward-. BELLE ducks under GASTON as he tumbles out the door and into the mud. The wedding band begins to play "Here Comes the Bride." GASTON's boots are thrown out of the door -now opened inward- and the door is slammed shut. LEFOU, who is directing the band, looks down and sees GASTON's legs sticking out of the mud, and a PIERRE's head sticking up. LEFOU cuts off the band, and GASTON's head pops up, with the pig on top of him. He tilts his head, and the pig slides down his back.)

LEFOU: So, how'd it go?

GASTON: (Picks up LEFOU by the neck)  
I'll have Belle for my wife, make no mistake about that!  
(GASTON drops LEFOU into the mud.)

LEFOU: (To PIERRE)  
Touchy!

PIERRE: Grunt Grunt.

(GASTON walks off, dejected, and the focus returns  
to the cottage. BELLE pokes her head out the door.)

**Start of Song: "Belle Reprise"**

BELLE: (To the chickens)  
Is he gone? Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him!  
Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless...

Madame Gaston, can't you just see it  
Madame Gaston, his little wife  
Not me, no sir, I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life...

(BELLE walks into the pen and feeds the animals, then runs  
off singing into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley)

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned

**End of Song**

(PHILLIPE runs into the open field. BELLE looks at  
him, disturbed that MAURICE is not with him.)

BELLE: Phillipe! What are you doing here? Where's Papa? Where is he, Phillipe?  
What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!

(BELLE unhitches the wagon from PHILLIPE. Cut to exterior of the castle gate. -How PHILLIPE brought BELLE there is a mystery, seeing as PHILLIPE never made it to the castle with MAURICE!-)

BELLE: What is this place?

(PHILLIPE snorts, then begins to buck as if something  
is scaring him. BELLE dismounts and comforts him.)

BELLE: Phillipe, please, steady.  
(She enters the gate and sees MAURICE's hat on the ground.)  
Papa.  
(Cut to interior of castle with COGSWORTH and LUMIERE discussing events.)

COGSWORTH: Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him  
to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch.

LUMIERE: I was trying to be hospitable.  
(Cut back to door opening and BELLE entering castle.)

BELLE: Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?

(We follow as BELLE ascends the grand staircase and searches for her father. Cut  
to kitchen where MRS. POTTS is standing next to a tub of hot water. CHIP hops in.)

CHIP: Momma. There's a girl in the castle!

MRS. POTTS: Now, Chip, I won't have you making up such wild stories.

CHIP: But really, momma, I saw her.

MRS. POTTS: (Disgusted)  
Not another word. Into the tub.  
(She lifts CHIP into the tub. FEATHERDUSTER enters)

FEATHERDUSTER:

A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!

CHIP: (poking his head out from the water)  
See, I toooooold ya!  
(Cut back to LUMIERE and COGSWORTH bickering)

COGSWORTH: Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed--

BELLE: Papa?  
(COGSWORTH and LUMIERE turn to look at the new arrival)

LUMIERE: Did you see that?  
(Running to the door and poking his head around the corner with COGSWORTH)  
It's a girl!

COGSWORTH: I know it's a girl.

LUMIERE: Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we  
have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!  
(He chases after her.)

COGSWORTH: Wait a minute, wait a minute!

(BELLE advances down a narrow hallway. COGSWORTH and LUMIERE sneak up behind  
her and open the door that leads to the tower where MAURICE is being kept. The door creaks open and BELLE hears the sound)

BELLE: Papa? Papa?  
(COGSWORTH hides behind the door and LUMIERE rushes off.)  
Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father!  
(She begins up the stairs, but doesn't realize that LUMIERE is watching her.)  
That's funny, I'm sure there was someone...  
I-I-Is there anyone here?  
(MAURICE's voice echoes from his cell)

MAURICE: Belle?

BELLE: (Rushes up to the cell to find him)  
Oh, Papa!

MAURICE: How did you find me?

BELLE: Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here.

MAURICE: Belle, I want you to leave this place.

BELLE: Who's done this to you?

MAURICE: No time to explain. You must go...now!

BELLE: I won't leave you!

(Suddenly, BEAST grabs BELLE's shoulder and whips her around. She drops the torch she was carrying into a puddle and the room is dark except for one beam of light from a skylight.)

BEAST: What are you doing here?

MAURICE: Run, Belle!

BELLE: Who's there? Who are you?

BEAST: The master of this castle.

BELLE: I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?

BEAST: Then he shouldn't have trespassed here.

BELLE: But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!

BEAST: There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner.

BELLE: Oh, there must be some way I can...wait! Take me, instead!

BEAST: You! You would take his place?

MAURICE: Belle! No! You don't know what you're doing!

BELLE: If I did, would you let him go?

BEAST: Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever.  
(BELLE ponders the situation and realizes she can't see the captor)

BELLE: Come into the light.

(BEAST drags his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. BELLE looks,  
her eyes growing wider until she can stand no more and falls back to MAURICE.)

MAURICE: No, Belle. I won't let you do this!

(BELLE regains her composure, then steps into the beam of light, giving her a very innocent look)

BELLE: You have my word.

BEAST: (quickly)  
Done!

(BEAST moves over to unlock the cell, and BELLE collapses to the floor with her head  
in her hands. We hear the door being unlocked, then MAURICE rushing over to BELLE.)

MAURICE: No, Belle. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life--  
(BEAST grabs him and drags him downstairs)

BELLE: Wait!

MAURICE: Belle!

BELLE: Wait!  
(Cut to exterior. of castle. BEAST drags MAURICE towards PALLENQUIN)

MAURICE: No, please spare my daughter!

BEAST: She's no longer your concern.  
(BEAST throws MAURICE into the PALLENQUIN.)  
Take him to the village.

(The PALLENQUIN breaks the ivy holding it to the ground,  
then slinks off like a spider with MAURICE inside)

MAURICE: Please, let me out, please!

(Cut to BELLE looking out cell window at the PALLENQUIN crossing the bridge over the moat. She begins to cry. Cut to BEAST walking up the stairs. LUMIERE is still at his post.)

LUMIERE: Master?

BEAST: (angrily)  
What!

LUMIERE: Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I  
was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room.  
(BEAST growls angrily at him.)  
Then again, maybe not.  
(BEAST enters the cell where BELLE is still crying.)

BELLE: You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll  
never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye.

BEAST: (feeling bad)  
I'll show you to your room.

BELLE: (surprised)  
My room?  
(Indicating the cell)  
But I thought--

BEAST: You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?

BELLE: No.

BEAST: Then follow me.

(BEAST leads BELLE to her room. As they proceed, BELLE begins to lag behind. She looks at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she gasps and runs to catch up with BEAST, who is carrying LUMIERE as a light source. BEAST looks back at BELLE, and sees a tear form at the corner of her eye.)

LUMIERE: Say something to her.

BEAST: Hmm? Oh.  
(To BELLE)  
I...um...hope you like it here.  
(He looks at LUMIERE for approval. He motions BEAST to continue.)  
The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing.

BELLE: (looking intrigued)  
What's in the West Wing?

BEAST: (stopping angrily)  
It's forbidden!

(BEAST continues, and BELLE reluctantly follows. Cut to interior  
of BELLE's room, dark. The door opens and light spills in.)

BEAST: (Tenderly)  
Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you.

LUMIERE: (whispering in his ear)  
Dinner--invite her to dinner.

BEAST: (Growing angry)  
You...will join me for dinner. That's not a request!

(BEAST leaves, slamming the door behind him. BELLE, terrified, runs over to the bed and flings herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying. Fade to tavern in the town.)

**Start of Song: "Gaston"**

GASTON: Who does she think she is? That girl has  
tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Gaston!

LEFOU: Darn right!

GASTON: Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear.  
(turns chair away)

LEFOU: (Runs in front of him)  
More beer?

GASTON: (Turns chair away again)  
What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.

LEFOU: Who, you? Never. Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together.  
Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston  
(cheering from the gallery)  
Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favorite guy  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
(LEFOU turns chair back to forward)  
And it's not very hard to see why!

No one's slick as Gaston, no one's quick as Gaston  
No one's next as incredibly thick as Gaston  
For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley  
And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!

(LEFOU has pulled a man's belt off, whose pants fall to the ground. LEFOU jumps up and wraps the belt around GASTON's neck, who flexes and breaks it off. LEFOU continues to dance around. OLD CRONIES pick him up and swing him around.)

OLD CRONIES: No one's been like Gaston, a king-pin like Gaston

LEFOU: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston

GASTON: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

OLD CRONIES: My, what a guy that Gaston!

(OLD CRONIES swing LEFOU back and forth into the camera.  
LEFOU tickles GASTON's chin, who stands with pride)

OLD CRONIES: Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips

LEFOU: Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips!

(LEFOU swings up his arm in dance and throws a mug  
of beer in GASTON's face, who socks LEFOU in the face)

ALL: No one fights like Gaston, no one bites like Gaston

WRESTLER: In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston

BIMBETTES: For there's no one as burly and brawny

GASTON: As you see I've got biceps to spare

LEFOU: Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny

GASTON: That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair!

(GASTON fights with the men, then lifts a bench with the BIMBETTES on it. He  
drops the bench on LEFOU, then turns to the camera and reveals his hairy chest.)

OLD CRONIES: No one hits like Gaston, matches wits like Gaston

LEFOU: In a spitting match, nobody spits like Gaston!

GASTON: I'm especially good at expactorating! Ptooey!

ALL: Ten points for Gaston!

(GASTON plays a chess game with a man, then hits the board, sending it and pieces all over. He takes a bite of leather from the belt once wrapped around his neck, chews it and spits it into a spittoon, which falls and gets stuck on the head of LEFOU.)

GASTON: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large!  
And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

(GASTON juggles a number of eggs, then swallows them whole.  
LEFOU attempts the trick, and is hit in the face by three eggs.)

ALL: No one shoots like Gaston, makes those beauts like Gaston

LEFOU: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston

GASTON: I use antlers in all of my decorating!

(GASTON takes three shots at a beer barrel, which begins leaking into the mugs of onlookers. He returns stomping to his chair, where we see the fireplace surrounded by the heads of the animals he has killed. The mystery cut of music is here! Cut to ending of "Gaston Reprise" on the soundtrack.)

ALL: My what a guy! Gaston!!!!!!!

(The OLD CRONIES have picked up the chair and carry GASTON around in it. LEFOU tries to flee, but they toss the chair into its normal place, and LEFOU is pinned underneath. MAURICE bursts in frantically)

**End of Song**

**Start of Song: "Gaston Reprise"**

MAURICE: Help! Someone help me!

OLD MAN: Maurice?

MAURICE: Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon.

LEFOU: Who?

MAURICE: Belle. We must go. N-not a minute to lose!

GASTON: Whoa! Slow down, Maurice. Who's got Belle locked in a dungeon?

MAURICE: A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!

(MAURICE has gone from person to person, pleading his case, until he is thrown at the feet of GASTON. A moment of silence, then the OLD CRONIES begin to laugh and mock him.)

CRONY 1: Is it a big beast?

MAURICE: Huge!

CRONY 2: With a long, ugly snout?

MAURICE: Hideously ugly!

CRONY 3: And sharp, cruel fangs?

MAURICE: Yes, yes. Will you help me?

GASTON: All right, old man. We'll help you out.

MAURICE: You will? Oh thank you, thank you!

(The OLD CRONIES pick up MAURICE and help him out by throwing him through the door.)

CRONY 1: Crazy old Maurice. He's always good for a laugh!

GASTON: (Very pensive)  
Crazy old Maurice, hmm?  
Crazy old Maurice.  
Hmmm?  
Lefou, I'm afraid I've been thinking.  
(LEFOU is still under the chair.)

LEFOU: A dangerous pastime--

GASTON: (finishing line)  
I know,  
But that wacky old coot is Belle's father  
And his sanity's only so-so

Now the wheels in my head have been turning  
Since I looked at that loony old man  
See I promised myself I'd be married to Belle,  
And right now I'm evolving a plan!  
(GASTON picks LEFOU out from under the chair and holds his head close, and whispers)

GASTON: If I...  
(whisper)

LEFOU: Yes?

GASTON: Then I...  
(whisper)

LEFOU: No, would she?

GASTON: (whispering)  
...GUESS!

LEFOU: Now I get it!

BOTH: Let's go!  
(They begin a waltz around the floor as they sing)

BOTH: No one plots like Gaston, takes cheap shots like Gaston

LEFOU: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston

ALL: So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating!  
My what a guy, Gaston!!!  
(Camera zooms out through window to snow covered square, empty except for MAURICE)

**End of Song**

End of chapter! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! I hope that you get better, CrouchingCrookshanks. And, this chapter, will the new characters come? I guess it depends on your reviews!

"Cat," Dustin whispered, "I'm doing ok, right?"

"Sure, sure." Cat replied and her blue eyes glinted mischievously.

"Cat! The lights!" Draco called.

"Right, right!" Cat called and turned on the lights, she smoothed the house elf's coat and murmured, "There, there. Are you ready, Flopsy?" gently. The elf nodded its head and the play began.

**MAURICE: (to no one in particular)****  
Will no one help me?**

**(Fade back to the bedroom of the castle where BELLE is still crying. There is a 'clink clink clink' at the door. She gets up and walks over to open the door. MRS. POTTS enters with CHIP and their entourage.)**

**BELLE: Who is it?**

**MRS. POTTS: (from outside the door)****  
Mrs. Potts, dear.****  
(Door opens.)****  
I thought you might like a spot of tea.**

**BELLE: (amazed at the fact that she is listening to a walking tea set)  
But you...ah...but...I--  
(BELLE bumps into the WARDROBE)**

**WARDROBE: Oof. Careful!**

**BELLE: (sits on bed)****  
This is impossible--**

**WARDROBE: (leans 'shoulder' on bed, popping other end and BELLE into the air)****  
I know it is, but here we are!**

**CHIP: (as sugar and cream are being poured into him)****  
Told ya she was pretty, mama, didn't I?**

**MRS. POTTS: All right, now, Chip. That'll do.****  
(CHIP hops over to BELLE, who is sitting on the floor)****  
Slowly, now. Don't spill!**

**BELLE: Thank you.****  
(She picks up CHIP, and is about to take a sip of tea.)**

**CHIP: (To BELLE)****  
Wanna see me do a trick?****  
(CHIP takes a big breath, then puffs out his cheeks and blows bubbles out the top of the cup.)**

**MRS. POTTS: (admonishingly)****  
Chip!**

**CHIP: (looking guilty)****  
Oops. Sooorry.**

**MRS. POTTS: (To BELLE)****  
That was a very brave thing you did, my dear.**

**WARDROBE: We all think so.**

**BELLE: But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything.**

**MRS. POTTS: Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see.****  
(She looks up, startled.)****  
Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Chip!**

**CHIP: (hopping away)****  
Bye!  
(BELLE stands and the WARDROBE approaches her.)**

**WARDROBE: Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers.****  
(The doors fly open and moths flutter out. She slams them shut.)****  
Oh! How embarrassing. Here we are.  
(One door opens, the other serves as an arm. It pulls out a pink dress.)****  
Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one!****  
(Something to think about: We never hear of a King or Queen or parents, so what is a Prince living on his own doing with a wardrobe full of women's clothing? I think that he knew that a girl would have to come in order for the spell to be broken and had clothes made.)**

**BELLE: That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner.**

**WARDROBE: Oh, but you must!  
(COGSWORTH waddles in)**

**COGSWORTH: Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner...is served.  
(Cut to BEAST pacing back and forth in front of fire,****  
with MRS. POTTS and LUMIERE looking on.)**

**BEAST: What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?!?**

**MRS. POTTS: Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl****  
has lost her father and her freedom all in one day.**

**LUMIERE: Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps,****  
this girl could be the one to break the spell?**

**BEAST: (angrily)****  
Of course I have. I'm not a fool.**

**LUMIERE: Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and--Poof!--the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!****  
(That sounds like a good title for a song-- "Human Again" - it's a broadway thing!)**

**MRS. POTTS: Oh, it's not that easy, Lumiere. These things take time.**

**LUMIERE: But the rose has already begun to wilt.**

**BEAST: It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me!  
(LUMIERE shrugs his shoulders and looks at MRS. POTTS.)**

**MRS. POTTS: Oh, you must help her to see past all that.**

**BEAST: I don't know how.**

**MRS. POTTS: Well, you can start by making yourself more****  
presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman.  
(BEAST sits up, then straightens his face very formally)**

**LUMIERE: (adding in)****  
Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile. (BEAST bears his ragged fangs in a scary, and yet funny grin.)**

**MRS. POTTS: But don't frighten the poor girl.**

**LUMIERE: Impress her with your rapier wit.**

**MRS. POTTS: But be gentle.**

**LUMIERE: Shower her with compliments.**

**MRS. POTTS: But be sincere**

**LUMIERE: And above all...**

**BOTH: You must control your temper!****  
(The door creaks open. BEAST wipes the silly face off, and looks to the door expectantly.)**

**LUMIERE: Here she is!  
(COGSWORTH enters.)**

**COGSWORTH: Uh, good evening.  
(BEAST goes from expectant to mad.)**

**BEAST: (growling)****  
Well, where is she?**

**COGSWORTH: (buying time)****  
Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... she's not coming.****  
(Cut to exterior of den with door slightly ajar)**

**BEAST: WHAT!!!!!!!  
(Door bangs open and BEAST comes running out, with OBJECTS giving chase)**

**COGSWORTH: Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!  
(Cut to exterior of BELLE's room. BEAST runs up to it and bangs on the door.)**

**BEAST: (Yelling)****  
I thought I told you to come down to dinner!**

**BELLE: (From behind the door)****  
I'm not hungry.**

**BEAST: You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!**

**LUMIERE: (interrupting)****  
Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections.**

**COGSWORTH: (pleading)****  
Please! Attempt to be a gentleman.**

**BEAST: (growing angrier)****  
But she is being so...difficult!**

**MRS. POTTS: Gently, gently.**

**BEAST: (very dejected)****  
Will you come down to dinner?**

**BELLE: No!**

**(BEAST looks at the OBJECTS, with an expression that says "SEE?!".)**

**COGSWORTH: Suave. Genteel.**

**BEAST: (Trying to act formal, bowing at the door)****  
It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner.**

**COGSWORTH: Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'**

**BEAST: (once again dejected)****  
...please.**

**BELLE: (Mad at BEAST)****  
No, thank you.**

**BEAST: (furious)****  
You can't stay in there forever!**

**BELLE: (provokingly)****  
Yes I can!**

**BEAST: Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!!!!****  
(To OBJECTS)****  
If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!**

**(BEAST runs back down the hall, slamming a door****  
and causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on LUMIERE.)**

**MRS. POTTS: That didn't go very well at all, did it.**

**COGSWORTH: Lumiere, stand watch at the door and****  
inform me at once if there is the slightest change.**

**LUMIERE: (Taking guard position next to door)****  
You can count on me, mon capitan.**

**COGSWORTH: Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up.  
(Cut to interior of BEAST's lair. BEAST enters, knocking over and destroying things in his path.)**

**BEAST: I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a...what does she want me to do--beg?****  
(Picking up the MAGIC MIRROR)****  
Show me the girl.**

**(The MAGIC MIRROR shines, then glows green and****  
reveals BELLE in her bedroom, talking to the WARDROBE)**

**WARDROBE: (in mirror pleading)****  
Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?**

**BELLE: (still disturbed by the attack)****  
I don't want to get to know him.  
I don't want to have anything to do with him!**

**BEAST: (setting down MAGIC MIRROR, speaking tenderly)****  
I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster.****  
(Another petal falls off the rose.)****  
It's hopeless.**

**(BEAST puts his head in his hands as in a depressed state. Fade out/Fade in to exterior of BELLE's room. Door creaks open. BELLE silently emerges. We see her feet go by as three bright spots shine through a curtain at floor level. Behind it are LUMIERE and FEATHERDUSTER.)**

**FEATHERDUSTER: Oh, no!**

**LUMIERE: Oh, yes!**

**FEATHERDUSTER: Oh, no!**

**LUMIERE: Oh, yes, yes, yes!**

**FEATHERDUSTER: I've been burnt by you before!**

**(LUMIERE and FEATHERDUSTER have emerged and LUMIERE takes her in his arms. Suddenly he looks up and sees BELLE walking down the hall. He drops FEATHERDUSTER.)**

**FEATHERDUSTER: Oof!**

**LUMIERE: Zut alors! She has emerged!  
(Cut to kitchen, where we find COGSWORTH,MRS. POTTS,CHIP and the STOVE.)**

**MRS. POTTS: Come on, Chip. Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters.****  
(helping him in)**

**CHIP: But I'm not sleepy.**

**MRS. POTTS: Yes you are.**

**CHIP: No, I'm...not.****  
(He falls asleep and MRS. POTTS shuts the cupboard door.  
A banging of pots and pans comes from the STOVE.)**

**STOVE: I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste.**

**MRS. POTTS: Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us.**

**COGSWORTH: Well, if you ask me, she was just****  
being stubborn. After all, the master did say 'please.'**

**MRS. POTTS: But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the--  
(BELLE enters, and COGSWORTH cuts off MRS. POTTS before she can say 'spell.')**

**COGSWORTH: (interrupting)****  
Splendid to see you out and about, mademoiselle.  
(LUMIERE comes running in.)****  
I am Cogsworth, head of the household.****  
(He leans over to kiss her hand, but LUMIERE butts in front of him.)****  
This is Lumiere.**

**LUMIERE: En chante, cherie.**

**COGSWORTH: (trying to talk around LUMIERE who is still kissing BELLE's hand)****  
If there's anything...stop that...that we can...please  
(finally shoving him out of the way)  
...to make your stay more comfortable.****  
(LUMIERE burns the hand of COGSWORTH) Ow!!!!**

**BELLE: I am a little hungry.**

**MRS. POTTS: (excited, to the other tea pots)****  
You are? Hear that? She's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china.**

**(The fire on the STOVE roars to life, and drawers****  
open to reveal silverware standing at attention.)**

**COGSWORTH: (secretively)****  
Remember what the master said.**

**MRS. POTTS: Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry.**

**COGSWORTH: (thinking he is giving in to the ultimate demand)****  
Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then--**

**LUMIERE: Cogsworth, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner. She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here.****  
(to BELLE)  
Right this way, mademoiselle.**

**COGSWORTH: Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!**

**LUMIERE: Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?  
(LUMIERE has started out the swinging door. He lets it close, and the door hits COGSWORTH and sends him across the room to land in a pan filled with -what looks like- pancake batter. He screams his line as he is in flight.)**

COGSWORTH: MUSIC!?!

(Cut to dining room, where BELLE is seated at the end of a long  
table. LUMIERE is on the table and a spotlight shines on him.)

**Start of Song: "Be Our Guest**

LUMIERE: Ma chere, mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner.

Be our guest, be our guest  
Put our service to the test,  
tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
and we provide the rest!

(The CHAIR has wrapped a napkin around the neck of BELLE, who takes it off and places it on her lap. The CHAIR's arms put it's hands on it's 'waist' as if it were mad.

Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!  
(LUMIERE offers BELLE a plate of hors d'oeuvres. She dips her finger in one, and tastes it.)

They can sing, they can dance  
After all, miss, this is France!  
And a dinner here is never second best!  
Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!

(A cabinet at the end of the table opens to reveal a large CHINA collection, which rolls out and begins to perform. LUMIERE hands BELLE a menu, which she begins to read.)

Beef ragout, cheese souffle,  
Pie and pudding en flambe!  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!

(Plates of food go dancing by, with COGSWORTH in the pudding. LUMIERE  
sets his torch to it, and it explodes, turning COGSWORTH's face black with soot.)

You're alone and you're scared,  
But the banquet's all prepared!  
No one's gloomy or complaining,  
While the flatware's entertaining!  
(The FLATWARE enters a 'Busby Berlkley-esque' swimming scene.)

We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks

(LUMIERE, standing on a plate, is elevated and  
begins to juggle his candles. MUGS enter the shot.)

MUGS: And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet!!!

(The MUGS begin a gymnastics routine, hopping over  
one another and passing a beverage from one to the next)

ALL: Come on and lift your glass,  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!

LUMIERE: If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!

ALL: Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!

(ALL leave except COGSWORTH, who looks scared, then  
begins to inch away. LUMIERE enters and holds him there.)

LUMIERE: Life is so unnerving,  
For a servant who's not serving!  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

COGSWORTH: Get off!

LUMIERE: Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly, those good old days are gone.

(LUMIERE sings as if he were reminiscing. Snow begins to fall. COGSWORTH  
looks up and sees the salt and pepper shakers doing their thing.)

LUMIERE: Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!

(LUMIERE dusts the salt of the head of COGSWORTH,  
who tries to escape. He trips and falls into the gelatin mold.)

Most days just lay around the castle,  
Flabby fat and lazy  
You walked in, and oops-a-daisie!

(LUMIERE jumps on a spoon in the gelatin, which catapults COGSWORTH out of the mold. Cut to kitchen, where MRS. POTTS is surrounded by soap bubbles.)

MRS. POTTS: It's a guest, it's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed!  
(MRS. POTTS continues to dance around the kitchen)

With dessert, she'll want tea,  
And my dear, that's fine with me!  
While the cups do their soft shoeing,  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!

I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sake, is that a spot?  
Clean it up, we want the company impressed!  
We've got a lot to do--  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you our guest!

(MRS. POTTS is cleaned off by a napkin. She hops onto the tea  
cart and rolls into the dining room, where she offers tea to BELLE.)

ALL: She's our guest!

MRS. POTTS: She's our guest!

ALL: She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request!  
It's ten years since we had anybody here  
And we're obsessed!

With your meal, with your ease,  
Yes indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, we'll keep going--

(The CHINA and CANDLESTICKS perform an elaborately  
choreographed dance sequence, ending in a close up of LUMIERE.)

ALL (especially. LUMIERE):  
Course, by course  
One by one  
'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up,  
But for let's eat up  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please Be our guest!!

**End of Song**

(A fantastic ending comes of the song, with SILVERWARE flying through the air, PLATES and FEATHERDUSTERS dancing, and COGSWORTH the focus of attention, until LUMIERE comes sliding in and sends him flying out of camera range.)

BELLE: Bravo! That was wonderful!

COGSWORTH: Thank you, thank you, mademoiselle. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone. (Looking at his own face)  
Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!  
(LUMIERE comes up next to COGSWORTH.)

BELLE: Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle.

COGSWORTH: Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?  
(He tries to cover it up, just as a fork runs past. To LUMIERE)  
It was you, wasn't it!

BELLE: I, um, figured it out for myself.

(COGSWORTH and LUMIERE have been fighting. They both look at her, then stop. COGSWORTH dusts himself off, and LUMIERE fixes his wax nose.)  
I'd like to look around, if that's all right.

LUMIERE: (excited)  
Oh! Would you like a tour?

COGSWORTH: Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. (Confidentially, to LUMIERE)  
We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean.

BELLE: (Poking COGSWORTH in the belly -like the Pillsbury doughboy-)  
Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle.

COGSWORTH: (flattered)  
Well, actually, ah yes, I do!  
(Fade to COGSWORTH, LUMIERE, and BELLE walking  
down a hall with FOOTSTOOL. COGSWORTH is lecturing.)

COGSWORTH: As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I?  
(He turns to find the heads of the SUITS OF ARMOR have turned to follow BELLE.)  
As you were!  
(They all snap back to face forward.)  
Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the--mademoiselle?

(COGSWORTH turns back to the group and is one girl short. He sees her beginning to climb the grand staircase. He and LUMIERE run up to her and jump in front of her, blocking her progress upstairs.)

BELLE: What's up there?

COGSWORTH: Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing  
of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring.

(LUMIERE has been shaking his head, but  
COGSWORTH nudges him and he nods in agreement.)

BELLE: Oh, so that's the West Wing.

LUMIERE: (To COGSWORTH)  
Nice going!

BELLE: I wonder what he's hiding up there.

LUMIERE: Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!

BELLE: Then it wouldn't be forbidden.  
(She steps over them, but they dash up and block her again.)

COGSWORTH: Perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something else.  
We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to...

BELLE: (again stepping over them)  
Maybe later.

LUMIERE: (with COGSWORTH, again dashing and blocking)  
The gardens, or the library perhaps?

BELLE: (Now, with incredible interest)  
You have a library?

COGSWORTH: (Thrilled that he has found something to interest her)  
Oh yes! Indeed!

LUMIERE: With books!

COGSWORTH: Gads of books!

LUMIERE: Mountains of books!

COGSWORTH: Forests of books!

LUMIERE: Cascades...

COGSWORTH: ...of books!

LUMIERE: Swamps of books!

COGSWORTH: More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper...

(LUMIERE and COGSWORTH begin marching off, and BELLE begins to follow, but her curiosity overtakes her, and she turns back to the West Wing. Her excitement begins to dwindle, though, when she enters the hallway leading to BEAST's lair. As she walks down the hall, she stops to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. She reaches the end of the hall and finds a closed door with gargoyle handles. She takes a deep breath, then reaches out and opens the door. Cut to interior of lair, where BELLE begins to explore. She is truly shocked by everything she sees. She wanders around, looking, and knocks over a table, but she catches it before it crashes to the floor. She then turns her head and sees a shredded picture on the wall. We can only see part of a portrait. It is the same portrait that was shredded in the opening. BELLE reaches out and lifts the shreds of the picture to reveal the prince. We never see this, however, for then she turns her head and sees the rose under the bell jar. She walks over to it, her eyes transfixed. She reaches out, then lifts off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. She reaches up, brushes back the strand of hair that has been  
repeatedly falling on her forehead, then reaches out to touch the rose. As she nears it, a shadow falls over her. BEAST has been on the balcony, and sees her. He jumps back into the room, then slams the jar back on the rose. He then turns his attention to BELLE.)

Wow, so hard to write all this! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi! 30 reviews! Awesome! I'm floating~ Kidding. So I'll continue for NOW.

"This is so boring." Dustin whispered to Catastrophe, who glared at him and said, "Be quiet and look." So he did. The play began.

BEAST: (growing angry)  
Why did you come here?

BELLE: (Backing away, scared)  
I'm sorry,

BEAST: I warned you never to come here!

BELLE: I didn't mean any harm.

BEAST: (Angrier)  
Do you realize what you could have done? (Begins to thrash at the furniture)

BELLE: (Pleading, but still scared)  
Please, stop! No!

BEAST: (Screaming)  
Get out!!!! GET OUT!!!!

(BELLE turns and flees the room. BEAST calms down, then falls into despair, finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chances with BELLE. She reaches the stairway and grabs her cloak. She rushes down the stairs, wrapping the cloak around her and bursting past a confused LUMIERE and COGSWORTH .)

LUMIERE: Wh- Where are you going?

BELLE: Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!

COGSWORTH: Oh no, wait, please wait!

(LUMIERE tries to respond, but BELLE slams the door behind her. He and COGSWORTH both bow their heads in sadness. Cut to BELLE outside in the forest on PHILLIPE. She begins to ride through the forest, but PHILLIPE comes to a stop. She looks up and sees the WOLVES. She gasps, then pulls the reins and begins to flee. She runs from side to side, making the WOLVES hit the trees (a la Speederbike chase in Return of the Jedi). PHILLIPE runs out on a frozen pond, but his and BELLE's weight collapse the ice. The WOLVES chase her into the water. Some begin to drown, but PHILLIPE is able to get out of the water before anything serious happens. He runs into a clearing, but becomes surrounded by WOLVES. He bucks, throwing BELLE off and wrapping the reins around a tree branch. The WOLVES begin their attack on PHILLIPE, but BELLE comes to his rescue and beats them away with a stick. One WOLF grabs the stick in its mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving BELLE defenseless. Another leaps at her, grabbing the corner of her cloak and dragging her to the ground. She looks up and sees a WOLF about to jump on top of her. It leaps and is caught in mid-air by BEAST. He throws the WOLF away, then stands behind them and BELLE. They lunge at each other. One rips a hole in BEAST's shoulder, and the others focus their attack on that spot. Finally, BEAST throws a WOLF against a tree, knocking it out. The others turn and run in fear. BEAST turns back to BELLE, looks at her despairingly, then collapses. BELLE, grateful to be alive, turns back to PHILLIPE and begins to get on, but her conscience takes over, and she walks over to the fallen BEAST. Fade to BELLE and PHILLIPE walking back to the castle, with BEAST on the horse's back. Fade to interior of den, with BELLE pouring hot water out of MRS. POTTS. She soaks a rag in the water, then turns to BEAST, who is licking his wounds.)

BELLE: Here now. Oh, don't do that.  
(BEAST growls at her as she tries to clean the wound with her rag.)  
Just...hold still.

(She touches the rag to the wound and BEAST roars in pain. The OBJECTS,  
who have been watching, jump back into hiding from the outburst.)

BEAST: That hurts!

BELLE: (In counterpoint)  
If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much.

BEAST: Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!

BELLE: Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!

BEAST: (Opens his mouth to respond, but has to stop and think of a good line)  
Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!

BELLE: Well you should learn to control your temper!

(BEAST raises his hand to bring out another point, but finds he has none, so he bows his head down again. The OBJECTS emerge from their hiding as BELLE has conquered the ferocious temper of BEAST. BELLE moves the rag closer to the wound)

Now, hold still. This may sting a little.

(BEAST gives a surprised grunt, then grits his teeth  
as the rag is applied. BELLE speaks tenderly.)

By the way, thank you, for saving my life.  
(BEAST opens his eyes, looking surprised.)

BEAST: (Also very tenderly)  
You're welcome.

(Camera zooms out and we see the OBJECTS looking on with interest. Fade to GASTON's tavern, which is empty except for GASTON, LEFOU and MONSIEUR D'ARQUE, who are all sitting at a table.)

D'ARQUE: I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle  
of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while.

(GASTON pulls out a sack of gold and tosses it in front of  
him. He takes out a piece, scrapes it on his chin and continues.)

Aah, I'm listening.

GASTON: It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Belle, but she needs a little persuasion.

LEFOU: (butting in)  
Turned him down flat!  
(GASTON slams a beer mug on his head.)

GASTON: Everyone knows her father's a lunatic.  
He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle...

D'ARQUE: Maurice is harmless.

GASTON: The point is, Belle would do anything to keep him from being locked up.

LEFOU: Yeah, even marry him!  
(GASTON gives him another threatening look, and he ducks back under the mug.)

D'ARQUE: So you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you? (They both nod in agreement.)  
Oh, that is despicable. I love it!  
(Cut to int of BELLE's cottage. MAURICE is packing to leave.)

MAURICE: If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care  
what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get her out of there.

(MAURICE leaves on his journey. Seconds later, GASTON and LEFOU arrive with D'ARQUE. They enter the house looking for one of the residents.)

GASTON: Belle! Maurice!

LEFOU: Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all.  
(GASTON grabs him by the neck and walks outside.)

GASTON: They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them. (Drops LEFOU into a snowbank by the porch)  
Lefou, don't move from that spot until Belle and her father come home.

LEFOU: But, but... aww, nuts!

(He pounds the side of the house and a pile of snow falls on his head. Fade to exterior of castle. BELLE is playing in the snow with PHILLIPE and FOOTSTOOL. BEAST, COGSWORTH and LUMIERE watch from the balcony.)

BEAST: I've never felt this way about anyone.  
(Looks excited)  
I want to do something for her.  
(Looks discouraged.)  
But what?

COGSWORTH: Well, there's the usual things--flowers,  
chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep...

LUMIERE: Ahh, no no. It has to be something very special.  
Something that sparks her inter--wait a minute.  
(Cut to interior hallway leading to library. BEAST and BELLE are alone.)

BEAST: Belle, there's something I want to show you.  
(Begins to open the door, then stops.)  
But first, you have to close your eyes.  
(She looks at him questioningly.)  
It's a surprise.

(BELLE closes her eyes, and BEAST waves his hand in  
front of her. Then he opens the door. He leads her in.)

BELLE: (Just as she enters the room)  
Can I open them?

BEAST: No, no. Not yet. Wait here.

(BEAST walks away to draw back the curtains. He does, and brilliant sunlight  
spills into the room. BELLE flinches reflexively as the light hits her face.)

BELLE: Now can I open them?

BEAST: All right. Now.  
(BELLE opens her eyes and the camera pulls back to reveal the gigantic library filled with books.)

BELLE: I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!

BEAST: You--you like it?

BELLE: It's wonderful.

BEAST: Then it's yours.

BEAST: Oh, thank you so much.

(Cut to BELLE and BEAST in background, with  
OBJECTS including CHIP in foreground watching them.)

MRS. POTTS: Oh, would you look at that?

LUMIERE: Ha ha! I knew it would work.

CHIP: What? What works?

COGSWORTH: It's very encouraging.

FEATHERDUSTER: Isn't this exciting!

CHIP: I didn't see anything.

MRS. POTTS: Come along, Chip. There's chores to be done in the kitchen.

CHIP: But what are they talking about? What's going on?

(OBJECTS walk away. Fade to breakfast table with BELLE at one end and BEAST at the other, with MRS. POTTS between them. BELLE is served breakfast, and as she begins to eat, she looks at BEAST, gobbling up his food with no table manners whatsoever. CHIP laughs, but MRS. POTTS shoots him an admonishing look. BELLE turns away and tries to ignore it, but CHIP comes to the rescue. He nudges the spoon with his nose, and BEAST reaches out for it. BELLE looks at him in wonder as he tries to eat with the spoon, but he has little success. Finally, BELLE puts down her spoon and lifts her bowl as if in a toast. BEAST looks at the compromise and does the same. They both begin to sip their breakfast out of their bowls. Fade to courtyard where BELLE and BEAST are feeding the birds.)

**Start of Song: "Something There"**

BELLE: There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean  
And he was coarse and unrefined.

But now he's dear  
And so unsure,  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before.

(BELLE is trying to attract some birds to BEAST, who shoves a handful of seed at them. Finally, she takes a handful and gently spreads it out, creating a trail. One lands in his hands, and he looks up thrilled.)

BEAST: She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched  
She didn't shudder at my paw

No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before.

(BELLE has ducked around a tree, leaving BEAST with the birds. She begins to look doubtful again, but turns her head around the tree and laughs. BEAST is covered with birds.)

BELLE: New, and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True, that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.

(BELLE throws a snowball at BEAST, who had looked at her proudly after the birds flew away. He begins to gather a large pile of snow. We cut to the OBJECTS, looking out of a window at the two. In the background, BELLE throws another snowball at BEAST, who drops his huge pile of snow on his head. He chases her around a tree, but she ducks around the other side and sneaks up on him from behind.)

LUMIERE: Well who'd have thought?

MRS. POTTS: Well bless my soul.

COGSWORTH: And who'd have known?

MRS. POTTS: Well who indeed?

LUMIERE: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

MRS. POTTS: It's so peculiar

ALL: We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

(Fade to den where BELLE sits in front of a roaring fire and  
reads to BEAST. OBJECTS including CHIP watch from doorway)

COGSWORTH: Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.

CHIP: What?

MRS. POTTS: There may be something there that wasn't there before.

CHIP: What's there, mama?

MRS. POTTS: I'll tell you when you're older.

**End of Song**

(Cut to interior of BEAST's lair. He is in the tub getting washed  
up for the big night with BELLE. LUMIERE is there with him.)

LUMIERE: Tonight is the night!

BEAST: (hesitantly)  
I'm not sure I can do this.

LUMIERE: You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring.

BEAST: Bold. Daring.  
(BEAST has emerged from the tub and shakes himself dry.)

LUMIERE: There will be music. Romantic candlelight,  
provided myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love.

BEAST: (Inspired, repeating LUMIERE's instructions)  
Yes, I, I con-- No, I can't.

LUMIERE: You care for the girl, don't you?

BEAST: More than anything.

LUMIERE: Well then you must tell her.  
(COATRACK has been cutting BEAST's hair. It finishes and steps back.)  
Voila. You look so...so...  
(Cut to shot of BEAST in pig-tails and bows.)

BEAST: Stupid.

LUMIERE: Not quite the word I was looking for. Perhaps a little more off the top.  
(COATRACK begins to cut and chop again. COGSWORTH enters.)

COGSWORTH: Ahem ahem ahem. Your lady awaits.

(Cut to grand staircase, where BELLE descends from the West Wing side in a glittering gold ball gown. She reaches the landing and looks up at BEAST, who is standing at the top of the stairs in his dress clothes. He is nudged on by LUMIERE from behind the curtain, and he descends and meets BELLE at the landing. Arm in arm, they descend the last section of stairs and continue on their way to dinner, stopped momentarily by FOOTSTOOL. MRS. POTTS sings from her cart with CHIP on board.)

**Start of Song: "Beauty and the Beast"**

MRS. POTTS: Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends unexpectedly.

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast.

(BELLE and BEAST have moved into the ballroom, where they move through a perfect dance sequence. BEAST occasionally looks over at LUMIERE and COGSWORTH for their approval. MRS. POTTS and CHIP are in the ballroom on their cart.)

MRS. POTTS:  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before,  
ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange,  
Finding you can change,  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the beast.

Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the beast.

(To CHIP)  
Off to the cupboard with you now, Chip. It's past your bedtime. Good night, love.

**End of Song**

(CHIP slides off the end of the cart, and hops out of the room, but comes back for one  
last look. BELLE and BEAST have adjourned to the balcony under a starry night.)

BEAST: Belle? Are you happy here with me?

BELLE: (Hesitantly)  
Yes.  
(She looks off into the distance)

BEAST: What is it?

BELLE: (Looks at him desperately)  
If only I could see my father again,  
just for a moment. I miss him so much.

BEAST: (Looks disappointed for a moment, then excited.)  
There is a way.  
(The pair adjourn to BEAST's lair, where BEAST hands BELLE the MAGIC MIRROR.)

BEAST: This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see.

BELLE: (Hesitantly)  
I'd like to see my father, please.

(The MAGIC MIRROR shines into life, and BELLE turns her head away as it flashes. Then it reveals MAURICE fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. BELLE is shocked. BEAST looks at her with concern.)

BELLE: Papa. Oh, no. He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone.  
(BEAST turns, then looks at the rose, deep in thought.)

BEAST: Then...then you must go to him.

BELLE: What did you say?

BEAST: I release you. You are no longer my prisoner.

BELLE: (In amazement)  
You mean...I'm free?

BEAST: Yes.

BELLE: Oh, thank you.  
(To MAGIC MIRROR)  
Hold on, Papa. I'm on my way.  
(BELLE turns to leave, then turns back and pushes the MAGIC MIRROR back to BEAST.)

BEAST: Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me.

BELLE: Thank you for understanding how much he needs me.

(BELLE turns to leave and BEAST looks down in depression. She touches her hand to his cheek and rushes out. We see BELLE's skirt fly past COGSWORTH, who has entered the room.)

COGSWORTH: Well, your highness. I must say  
everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you.

BEAST: (Very sad)  
I let her go.

COGSWORTH: Ha ha ha, yes. Splend--  
(COGSWORTH stops in the middle of his sentence.)  
You what? How could you do that?

BEAST: I had to.

COGSWORTH: (Still amazed)  
Yes, but why?

BEAST: Because, I love her.  
(Cut to COGSWORTH telling the rest of the OBJECTS about BEAST's decision.)

ALL (except COGSWORTH): He did what?!?!

COGSWORTH: Yes, I'm afraid it's true.

CHIP: She's going away?

LUMIERE: But he was so close.

MRS. POTTS: After all this time, he's finally learned to love.

LUMIERE: That's it, then. That should break the spell.

MRS. POTTS: But it's not enough. She has to love him in return.

COGSWORTH: And now it's too late.

(Cut to BEAST watching BELLE leave from above. He roars in sorrow and anger. His roar turns into the sound of the wind. BELLE is out in the snow, calling out "Papa?" Finally, she finds him face down in a snowbank. They return home, where LEFOU is still waiting, disguised as a snowman.)

LEFOU: Oh, they're back.  
(Cut to black. P.O.V. of MAURICE as his eyes open. He sees BELLE.)

MAURICE: Belle?

BELLE: It's all right, Papa. I'm home.

MAURICE: I thought I'd never see you again.

BELLE: I missed you so much.

MAURICE: But the beast. How did you escape?

BELLE: I didn't escape, Papa. He let me go.

MAURICE: That horrible beast?

BELLE: But he's different, now. He's changed somehow.

(There is sound coming from BELLE's pack. The flap opens and  
the MAGIC MIRROR falls out with CHIP rolling to a stop on it.)

CHIP: Hi!

BELLE: Oh, a stowaway.

MAURICE: Why, hello there, little fella. Didn't think I'd ever see you again.  
(CHIP turns to BELLE with a look of question on his face.)

CHIP: Belle, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?

BELLE: Oh, Chip. Of course I do. It's just that--

(There is a knocking at the door. BELLE opens it  
and MONSIEUR D'ARQUE stands on the porch.)

BELLE: May I help you?

D'ARQUE: I've come to collect your father.  
(He steps aside to show the Asylum D'Loons wagon behind him.)

BELLE: My father?

D'ARQUE: Don't worry, mademoiselle. We'll take good care of him.

BELLE: My father's not crazy.

LEFOU: (Emerging from the crowd)  
He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we!

BYSTANDERS: Yeah!

BELLE: No, I won't let you.  
(MAURICE has emerged from the home.)

MAURICE: Belle?

LEFOU: Ah, Maurice. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast?

MAURICE: (Struggling)  
Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet.  
(CROWD laughs at him.)

LEFOU: Well, you don't get much crazier than that.

MAURICE: It's true, I tell you!  
(D'ARQUE waves his arms and ORDERLIES move in and pick up MAURICE.)

LEFOU: Take him away!

MAURICE: Let go of me!  
(GASTON has been watching from the sides, standing near D'ARQUE.)

BELLE: (To D'ARQUE.)  
No, you can't do this!  
(D'ARQUE shakes her off and walks away.)

GASTON: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Belle. It's a shame about your father.

BELLE: You know he's not crazy, Gaston.

GASTON: I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if...

BELLE: If what?

GASTON: If you marry me.

BELLE: What?

GASTON: One little word, Belle. That's all it takes.

BELLE: Never!

GASTON: Have it your way.  
(Turns and walks away slowly, playing hard to get.)

MAURICE: (Being thrown into the wagon.)  
Belle?  
(She runs back into the house.)  
Let go of me!

BELLE: (Comes back out with MAGIC MIRROR. She yells to the crowd.)  
My father's not crazy and I can prove it!  
(To MIRROR)  
Show me the beast!  
(MAGIC MIRROR again shines, then produces the image of  
the still depressed BEAST. The crowd oohs and aahs at it.)

WOMAN 1: Is it dangerous?

BELLE: (Trying to reassure her)  
Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious,  
but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend.

GASTON: If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster.

BELLE: He's no monster, Gaston. You are!

GASTON: She's as crazy as the old man.  
(He grabs the MIRROR from her hand.)

**Start of Song: "The Mob Song"**

The beast will make off with your children!  
He'll come after them in the night.

BELLE: No!

GASTON: We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall!  
I say we kill the beast!  
(MOB cheers him and repeats the words 'kill him'.)

MAN 1: We're not safe until he's dead,

MAN 2: He'll come stalking us at night!

WOMAN 1: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!

MAN 3: He'll wreak havoc on our village  
If we let him wander free

GASTON: So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me!

(GASTON throws a torch into a haystack, creating an instant bonfire. He  
begins to prance around it, warning of the dangers of the horrible BEAST.)

Through the mist, through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride.

Say a prayer, then we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle,  
And there's something truly terrible inside.  
(GASTON chases LEFOU around, mimicking a monster.)

It's a beast,  
He's got fangs, razor sharp ones  
Massive paws,  
Killer claws for the feast

(MAGIC MIRROR shows the face of BEAST to  
LEFOU, which GASTON exaggerates about.)

Hear him roar, see him foam,  
But we're not coming home,  
'Til he's dead, good and dead, kill the beast!

BELLE: (Interjecting)  
No, I won't let you do this.

GASTON: If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man.

MAURICE: Get your hands off me!  
(GASTON throws them into the basement and bolts the door.)

GASTON: We can't have them running off to warn the creature!

BELLE: Let us out!

GASTON: (To the CROWD)  
We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me?  
(A chorus of "I am"s comes from the CROWD)

MOB: Light your torch, mount your horse!

GASTON: Screw your courage to the sticking place

MOB: We're counting on Gaston to lead the way!

Through a mist, to a wood,  
Where within a haunted castle,  
Something's lurking that you don't see every day!

(GASTON leads the MOB through the town and out into the forest,  
where they start chopping trees in preparation for their assault on the castle.)

It's a beast,  
One as tall as a mountain!  
We won't rest  
'Til he's good and deceased!

Sally forth, tally ho,  
Grab your sword, grab your bow  
Praise the Lord and here we go!

GASTON: We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!  
(Cut to interior of basement, where BELLE is prying at the window with a stick.)

BELLE: I have to warn the beast. This is all my fault. Oh, Papa. What are we going to do?

MAURICE: (Comforting her)  
Now, now. We'll think of something.

(We see CHIP looking in through the window. He turns around, thinking,  
and then he sees MAURICE's contraption with the axe on the end of it.)

MOB: We don't like, what we don't  
Understand, it frankly scares us  
And this monster is mysterious at least!

Bring your guns, bring your knives,  
Save your children and your wives,  
We'll save our village and our lives,  
We'll kill the beast!

COGSWORTH: I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up.

LUMIERE: Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all.

(FOOTSTOOL comes in barking. They rush over  
to the window expecting the return of BELLE.)

LUMIERE: Could it be?

MRS. POTTS: Is it she?

LUMIERE: (Realizing the MOB is not BELLE)  
Sacre bleu, invaders!

COGSWORTH: Encroachers!

MRS. POTTS: (Seeing GASTON)  
And they have the mirror!

COGSWORTH: (Issuing orders)  
Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them.  
(Turns around from window)  
Who's with me? Aahh!  
(The door is slammed as the rest of the OBJECTS leave COGSWORTH behind.)

GASTON: Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine!  
(Cut to stairway, where OBJECTS are marching down to do battle with the MOB.)

OBJECTS: Hearts ablaze, banners high!  
We go marching into battle,  
Unafraid, although the danger just increased!

MOB: Raise the flag, sing the song  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong,  
Let's kill the beast!  
(Cut to interior of BEAST's lair, where MRS. POTTS is briefing him.)

MRS. POTTS: Pardon me, master.

BEAST: Leave me in peace.

MRS. POTTS: But sir, the castle is under attack!

MOB: Kill the beast, kill the beast!  
(The OBJECTS have tried to block off the door, but it is being bashed in by the MOB.)

LUMIERE: This isn't working!

FEATHERDUSTER: Oh, Lumiere! We must do something!

LUMIERE: Wait! I know!

MOB: Kill the beast, kill the beast!

(Cut to BEAST's lair)

MRS. POTTS: What shall we do, master?

BEAST: (Still very sad)  
It doesn't matter now. Just let them come.

MOB: Kill the beast, kill the beast, kill the beast!!

(The MOB succeeds in breaking in, and finds a grand entrance filled with assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, featherdusters and clocks. They tiptoe in, and LEFOU unknowingly picks up LUMIERE. )

LUMIERE: Now!!!

(All the objects spring into life, attacking their human enemies. Cut  
back to BELLE's home, where CHIP has readied the invention.)

CHIP: Yes! Here we go!  
(MAURICE looks out from the window and sees the advancing axe.)

MAURICE: What the devil? Belle, look out!

(The invention crashes into the door, and a red cloud of smoke poofs out of the basement. BELLE and MAURICE emerge from the wreckage to find CHIP swinging on a loose spring.)

CHIP: You guys gotta try this thing!

(Cut back to the castle where the attack continues. Meanwhile, GASTON has broken off from the mob, and is searching out BEAST. BELLE, MAURICE, PHILLIPE and CHIP are making their way to the castle. Finally, the invaders are chased out and the objects celebrate their victory.)

COGSWORTH: And stay out!

(LUMIERE pulls over COGSWORTH and kisses him once on each cheek. COGSWORTH  
shakes it off. Cut to GASTON, who finds BEAST's lair. He raises his crossbow and takes aim. BEAST looks up at him, then looks back down in sadness again. GASTON releases the arrow and it strikes BEAST in the shoulder. He screams in pain and stands. GASTON rushes him and they fly out the window onto the balcony, where it has begun to rain.)

GASTON: Ha ha ha ha ha!  
(GASTON corners BEAST on the edge of the roof. BEAST simply sits there in despair.)

GASTON: Get up! Get up! What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?

(BEAST looks down ignoring him. GASTON walks into the foreground and breaks off  
a piece of the roof. He is about to smash it on BEAST's head when BELLE's voice drifts up. She is on the bridge and is yelling to GASTON, telling him to stop.)

BELLE: No!

BEAST: (Hearing her voice and giving him new life)  
Belle.

BELLE: Gaston, don't!

(GASTON swings down at BEAST, but he catches the weapon in his hand. BEAST rises up and roars in GASTON's face. They proceed through a fight on the rooftop. Finally, BEAST takes a hiding place among the gargoyles in the darkness. Meanwhile, BELLE enters the castle on the ground.)

BELLE: Let's go, Phillipe!

GASTON: Come on out and fight! Were you in love with her, beast?  
Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?  
(BEAST has been provoked enough. He emerges and they fight again.)

GASTON: It's over, beast! Belle is mine!

(This time, however, BEAST picks up GASTON by the neck and  
holds him out over the edge of the roof. GASTON pleads with BEAST.)

GASTON: Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!

(BEAST's anger slowly melts off his face, and the look of  
compassion returns. He pulls GASTON back onto the roof.)

BEAST: Get out!  
(He shoves GASTON to the ground. Above, BELLE comes out on a balcony.)

BELLE: Beast!

BEAST: Belle!  
(BEAST begins to climb the tower until he reaches the balcony. He hangs over the side.)

BEAST: Belle? You came back!

(BEAST and BELLE stare passionately at each other, but the moment is interrupted when GASTON sneaks up and stabs BEAST in the back. BEAST roars in pain, and BELLE is helpless. GASTON pulls the knife out and swings back for another shot. BEAST starts to fall, knocking GASTON off his balance. BELLE reaches forward and pulls BEAST back, while GASTON falls off never to be seen again. BELLE helps the injured BEAST up onto the balcony, where he lies down on the floor. The OBJECTS come rushing out, but stay out of sight.)

BEAST: You came back.

BELLE: Of course I came back. I couldn't let them...  
Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner.

BEAST: Maybe it's better this way.

BELLE: Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're  
together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see.

BEAST: At least I got to see you one... last...time.

(BELLE pulls BEAST's paw up to her cheek. He holds it there for a second, then drops it. His head falls back, and his eyes close. BELLE drops the paw and puts her hands to her mouth. She can't believe this has happened.)

BELLE: (Crying)  
No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you!

(Cut to OBJECTS, who watch the last petal fall off the rose. They all look down at the floor, and COGSWORTH puts his arm around MRS. POTTS. Cut back to BELLE and BEAST. The rain continues to fall. But one beam of light falls, like a shooting star. Then another comes. And another, and another. BELLE finally notices what is happening. She stops crying for a second, then starts to back away. We cut A fog begins to enshroud BEAST. We see the OBJECTS looking on in extreme anticipation. BEAST rises up into the air magically and begins to turn. He is enveloped in a cloud of light, and becomes wrapped in his cloak. Underneath, we can see BEAST's body shifting and forming. A fore paw comes out and the claws turn into fingers. A hind paw emerges and develops into a foot. Finally, a wind blows across his face and the fur melts away to reveal a young prince. He gradually descends and is laid on the floor again. The fog disappears and BELLE reaches out to touch him. She jerks her hand back, however, when the figure begins to move. It stands, then looks at it's hands, then turns to face BELLE. It is a human, with the same blue eyes as BEAST. It is obviously BEAST, transformed. BELLE gives him a mysterious look.)

PRINCE: Belle! It's me!

(She continues to look at him skeptically,but then she  
sees the blue eyes, and instantly knows it is him.)

BELLE: It is you!

(They kiss. A fireworks display explodes around them. The gloom surrounding the castle disappears, revealing a blue sky. The castle is transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. Finally, we return to the balcony, where the OBJECTS hop out to meet the PRINCE and BELLE. One by one, they are transformed back to their original human conditions.)

PRINCE: Lumiere! Cogsworth! Oh, Mrs. Potts! Look at us!  
(CHIP comes riding in on FOOTSTOOL.)

CHIP: Mama! Mama!  
(The pair transforms back into a boy and dog.)

MRS. POTTS: (Picking up her boy)  
Oh my goodness!

LUMIERE: It is a miracle!

(The PRINCE picks up BELLE and swings her around. The ruffles of her skirt wipe to the ballroom, where all are gathered to celebrate. The PRINCE and BELLE dance around the room as the rest of the characters get in their last lines.)

LUMIERE: Ah, l'amour.  
(He says this, and a maid, obviously the former  
FEATHERDUSTER walks by, brushing him on the chin.)  
Heh heh!  
(He starts to chase after her, but COGSWORTH stops him.)

COGSWORTH: Well, Lumiere, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?

LUMIERE: Of course, mon ami. I told you she would break the spell.

COGSWORTH: I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you.

LUMIERE: No you didn't. I told you.

COGSWORTH: You most certainly did not, you pompous parrafin-headed pea-brain!

LUMIERE: En garde, you overgrown pocket watch!  
(He takes off his glove and slaps COGSWORTH across the face with it. They begin to fight.  
Cut to BELLE and the PRINCE who continue to dance around the floor. The camera stops on MRS. POTTS, CHIP and MAURICE, who is beginning to cry.)

CHIP: Are they gonna live happily ever after, mama?

MRS. POTTS: Of course, my dear. Of course.

CHIP: (Looks happy for a moment, then puzzled.)  
Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?

(MAURICE laughs and MRS. POTTS hugs her child and laughs. Cut to a camera looking over the entire ballroom with all in the shot. It slowly zooms out with BELLE and the PRINCE dancing around the room, and fades into the final stained glass window, this one with BELLE and the PRINCE in the center, surrounded by the rest of the characters.)

CHORUS: Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast!

Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast!

(Fade out into credits. The End.)

"Bravo!" Catastrophe clapped and strode out, hugging both Draco and Hermione. "Wonderful job!"

"Did we just hug and kiss?" Draco moaned, touching his lips.

"Well, technically, yes." Catastrophe giggled, then turned to Hermione. "He probably enjoyed it. Don't worry."

"Well, that was… attractive." Dustin finally replied.

Cat smacked Dustin hard on the arm. "Don't say that!"

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Well, so, hopefully you guys won't be so rude to each other anymore." Cat said, and everyone looked at her.

"Getting late, boys. And, we better sleep, too. Come on!" Catastrophe motioned and they all left, slipping into their bed and slept, no one waking up in the middle of the night. Tomorrow, they face Hogwarts.

The End….

Of the chapter! Don't worry. I am going to upload two chapter! *pauses for applause* so be happy! Please review! Oh yeah, thanks to everyone who actually reviewed!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi! I am at insanely weird person's house right now. Actually, I'm at my BFF's house, in Oregon. This chapter has the really cool new characters, remember? And, thanks for CrouchingCrookshanks and everyone else who reviewed! Also, this chappie has some journal writing in it, too. Especially Draco, Hermione, Dustin, and Catastrophe. Well, enjoy!

Chapter Eighteen: Waking up!

"Mmm." Cat rolled around at the crack of dawn. "Hermione, you awake?" she asked, cracking one of her blue eye open, and stretched, yawning.

"Yes, why?" she heard the muffled sound from under the covers and she smiled. "Time to wake up." She whispered, careful to not wake up Dustin or Draco yet.

"Wake up? It's the crack of dawn!" Hermione complained, throwing her covers aside and opening her brown eyes completely.

"Well, we do need to cook breakfast and talk about Hogwarts, you know, girl time." Cat reminded her, nudging her in the side and earning a squeal from her in return.

"Fine, fine." Hermione yawned and stretched.

"So, Hermione, when did you find Dustin?" Cat asked, careful not to strike a nerve or something like that. It really isn't her business, either.

"Well, I found him last year." Hermione had the dreamy look in her eyes, and Cat giggled.

"Sweet." Cat replied, unsure to say anything else.

"Well, Hogwarts is really fun." Hermione continued, yawning again. "You get to learn really cool magic and such."

"It sounds fascinating already." Cat replied, then turned to mixing her batter again.

"So, where were you when Malfoy was in First through Sixth Year?" Hermione asked, not knowing that that question would hurt Catastrophe deeply. But she took a deep breath and continued.

"My dad used to lock me up in the small broom closet above." Cat said, wincing. "He didn't give me food either, so Draco had to sneak food in." Cat finished, not looking at Hermione but keeping her eyes on the batter she was mixing.

"Oh, Cat, I am so sorry, I didn't know!" Hermione wailed, running over and hugging her hard. "I would've never thought-"

"It's fine, Hermione." Cat hugged her back instantly. "Now, let's get on with the breakfast." She replied, then she returned mixing furiously.

"Draco, Dustin! Wake up, for God's sake! Wake UP!" Cat screamed at the top of her lungs. "My God, WAKE UP!" she screamed again, as she saw nothing happening.

"Wha- Ok, I am up!" Dustin yawned and yelled back, his messy brownish-red hair covering his eyes. Hermione sighed and went over there, petting her brother's hair calmly to the right place. He tried to dodge and run away, but Hermione grabbed him by the hair and he winced.

"Ow, ow, owww! Hair!" He moaned, and Hermione laughed and let go, petting the hair again.

"Draco?" Cat complained and walked over to her brother, who mumbled and dug into the deep covers.

"Drake, none of this." Cat sighed and went over there, petting his hair and pulling on them to make his yellow-white hair appear slightly at the edge of the covers.

"Fine." He mumbled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then stretched, his eyes getting accustomed to the bright light.

"Eat breakfast, then let's go!" Cat squealed and hugged Hermione and Draco, leading the, to the kitchen. Dustin followed, laughing.

Review! Thanks!

Cat


	18. Chapter 18

OMG, thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me, thank you so much! You made my day! Ok, Dustin and Catastrophe gets… Sorted! Yay! And last chapter was short, sorry. But you know, a ironically idiotic person beside you doesn't help you to write long, well, you get the point.

This is a long chappie, so be proud of me!

Chapter Eighteen: Draco's lesson

"Mmm, that's good pancakes, Cat." Dustin commented with his mouth full, and Hermione giggled.

"You look just like Ron." She giggled and sliced a piece of pancake in her mouth, chewed, then swallowed.

"So, um, I'm getting sorted today…" Cat trailed off, looking around and making sure that everyone was listening. "So I'd like to make a toast to Dustin and me."

"All right." Dustin swallowed the eggs he was chewing then picked up his cup.

"I'd like to make a toast to Catastrophe and Gra-"Draco stopped as Cat nudged him in the ribs, and he winced. "Fine, _Dustin,_ for going to be sorted and housed in Hogwarts for their Sixth Year." He finished and clinked his cup against Cat's, who giggled and clinked it back, turned around and clinked it to Dustin's, who clinked against Hermione. They gulped the wine down.

"Sour… Ohh, that's sour." Hermione commented, wincing, and gasped as a small figure appeared at the door of the kitchen.

"Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Dustin Granger!" a squeaky voice quickly came through the door. "Dobby is delighted to see you!"

"Dobby…" Draco warned, standing up, but Catastrophe smiled and pulled him back roughly, and he fell into the chair.

"Welcome, Dobby, and Flickers, you too, come out." She giggled as two small shadows sneaked out from the left side of the wall.

"Hello, mistress Catastrophe!" Flickers flapped his ears and approached her, but a small squeak was heard and he stopped.

"Nibbles?" it squeaked and there was a small reply.

A squeak.

Cat stood up and followed the noise, and her steely eyes softened as she saw what had interrupted her.

"Oh, sweetie, it's fine, come here!" she cooed, and a small petite figure came out. It was a baby house elf!

"Draco, tell me I can hold him, please?" Cat begged, unleashing the full force of her puppy eyes and her eyelashes.

"No, Cat, absolutely NOT." Draco replied, but Cat just pouted and went over, her eyes softening again. She picked the baby up and snuggled against him.

"Don't mind my brother. He's just plain rude." She giggled and gave him to Flickers and he thanked her.

"Well, we need to go." Cat stated excitedly and they, saying goodbye to the elves, left the gloomy mansion to the exciting Hogwarts- School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"So, um, how are we exactly going to go to Hogwarts train station if-"

"We're already in the magical world, Hermione." Cat sighed, then brightened up, then she said, "We always can call my friends, too."

"Friends? Define _friends_." Dustin grumbled, and then shut up as Hermione kicked him in the shins. "Ow!"

"My Patronus, the snow leopard." She giggled.

"Yeah, but how are we all going to fit?" Dustin asked again, brushing a strand of red hair from his eyes.

"He has friends, Dustin."

"Right." He shut up.

"May I ask for your accompaniment, Chaos? And your sister, Destiny?" she closed her eyes, then opened it, and then they realized that her eyes had turned yellow. Feral yellow.

"Cat-" Draco lunged, but a smaller cub growled and appeared out of the sky, literally, and threw itself at Draco. With a yelp, he fell, clutching the leopard, who had barred its fang at his neck.

"Destiny, my sweet." Cat soothed, and then whispered soothingly to Draco, "Try to relax, and say you're sorry."

"I'm.. NOT.. Saying sorry to this…CREATURE!" he shouted then drew his wand. With a gasp, Cat's small body shot forward at this and turned into a small cub of a snow leopard. Then she lunged at Draco, her claws unsheathed, her teeth barred at his neck as the small cub, Destiny slinked off to her brother's side, who was bristling in fury.

(A/N: Yeah, good job, Draco!)

"Whoa, Cat, it's me!" Draco gasped as her claws sunk into his white skin, which looked whiter right now. He watched as Cat gasped again and shrunk, into her more human form. She drew her wand, then sang an incantation that healed the wounds and scratches she had made. Then she sobbed and came off of Draco, who looked quite confused.

"Sorry, but you just can't… Hurt my Patronuses like that.." she trailed off and clung to Draco, who rubbed her back soothingly and said it was all right.

"Right, I'll say sorry to the leopards." He stood, then walked up to the two growling cubs, the bigger cub shielding the smaller sister of his.

"I'm sorry, I hope that you'll forgive me." Draco looked at the cubs in the eye as he spoke, and the girl cub came out, then sniffed him.

"Try asking if you can pet her!" Cat whispered and Draco followed, and soon after was a growl that said yes.

He petted the small cub first, and she purred.

"Ok, I guess everyone is okay now, right?" Cat asked, then seeing everyone's bewildered expression, giggled. She went on the cub named Destiny, who purred and rubbed her big head against her hand. She pulled Hermione up with her, then motioned to Dustin and Draco, to Chaos, who growled a little, but after Cat's soothing look, hissed and stood still as the two climbed on. Then Cat made her way and kissed the leopard on the head.

"I expect you to behave, Chaos." She whispered, and climbed on Destiny, and all the elves could see was a brilliant streak of light, and everyone- vanished.

Train Station

"That was FAST." Dustin commented as he wiped some of his red-brown hair off his sweaty brow.

"Well, my leopards are fast." Cat laughed, then walked into the bright train station, bustling with people and train smoke.

"So, um, we need to RUN INTO a solid wall?!?" Cat gasped, as Hermione and Draco laughed.

"Yes." Draco answered, then hugged her. "You'll be fine." Cat hugged him back, then giggled. "Well, I'll just pull Dustin with me."

"God NO." Dustin opened his eyes wide.

Sharing a laugh, they walked through the bustling crowd. As Cat walked, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she cried to the boy on the floor.

"I'm fine, you?" he asked her, his ocean blue eyes glittering.

"Yeah." She extended her hand, and he took it, towering over her.

He had messy, unruly hair, with blue highlights. (A/N: It's LANDON! Yay, CrouchingCrookshanks!

"My name is Landon Summers. You?" he asked, wiping off small bits of fluff from his robe.

"Catastrophe Malfoy." She smiled., then her eyes widened. "Oh Merlin, you're going to Hogwarts too?" she asked, her blue eyes now shining gallantly.

"Yeah!" he shouted, getting some attention from other people, who glared. He sheepishly muttered, "Sorry."

"Come on, Cat!" Draco yelled, and she followed, her new 'friend' following her.

"Okay, everyone, this is Landon Summers. He is going to Hogwarts too." She introduced, and even Draco said a polite hello.

"I say we go now." Dustin said, his voice with a hint of jealousy.


	19. Chapter 19

Oh my GOD people, thanks for the review and the new readers and adding! Gasp! On noes, Cat is going to be sorted! Ahhh~! PS, Severus Snape and Fred Weasley will NOT DIE IN MY STORY! Oops, sorry, caps. Anyway, cookies for people who keep quiet!

"Ok, I am NOT going into that SOLID wall." Cat crossed her arms, and pulled out her long face, which was like a puppy face for everyone else.

"You have to, or else you can't go in to the magical land of Hogwarts." Hermione giggled, saying it in dramatic voice, waving her hands as well.

"Fine." Cat pouted, then brightened considerably. Then she smirked the Malfoy smirk and grabbed Dustin and Landon by their hands, then ran forward, the two boys running, or slipping, ahem, and crashed into the wall. Well, you know what I mean by crashed. They didn't crash; they slipped into the void. Hermione looked at Draco. Then she smiled, cracking a smile, then ran onto the wall, followed by Draco.

"Wow, you actually ran into a solid wall!" Draco mock gasped, and Cat whirled around, hitting him at the shoulder.

"Shut up, dear brother." She gritted.

"Hermione!" there was several voices calling her name.

"Great, the Golden Trio meets again." Draco moaned, then shut up as Cat elbowed him in the ribs. "OW!"

A red haired girl ran over, hugging Hermione, who looked absolutely happy and wild. Then, another boy, with exact red hair, dashed over, pulling the red hair girl out of his way, who fell into the train rails.

"Oh no!" Cat screamed as the train was coming to the girl who looked absolutely scared. She screamed, then took out her wand, but it seemed like she couldn't do anything with it. She looked petrified.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione and Molly shouted as the train sped to her, and they seemed petrified as well…

Cat dove, picking the girl up, as the train stopped suddenly. Everyone's eyes were on them and she climbed up onto the platform. Everyone threw their arms on the girl, but someone pushed Cat away and she walked away, to her brother, who held his arms out for her.

"That was really brave, Catastrophe. I'm happy I'm your brother." He murmured into her streaked hair and sighed. "But it was really dangerous." He added, paling a bit. "If I lost you…"

"Let's not dwell on the negative, Drake." She sniffled, then smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Who saved her?" Molly shouted. "I need to thank him or her!" she shouted blindly, looking around.

Draco gave a push in her direction. Cat swirled around, then wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not going." She replied, her eyes blazing.

"No, you're going." He said firmly and pushed her, harder this time.

"Fine…" Cat said, then stepped into the little circle.

"It was her!" the red girl said, who was being covered in kisses by her mother and sorry from her brother.

"Um, hi!" Cat groaned inwardly. _'Smooth, Catastrophe. Nice job.'_

"Thank you!" Molly cried, then swept her off her feet, hugging her.

"You're… welcome…" Cat screeched, her hugs breaking off her air supply.

"Oh, sorry dear. What's your name?" she asked kindly, looking at the girl who had saved her daughter.

"Catastrophe.. Um… Malfoy." She replied, closing her eyes as the woman stood up and the boy stood up as well, who was crouching with his sister.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked, amused. "Where's the ferret?" he said, his eyes narrowing.

"Ferret?" Cat asked, her cute eyes covering with confusion. "Everyone says that. When was Draco a ferret?" she asked, her eyes quickly full of mirth.

"Um, we'll keep that a secret." Ron stuttered, as he caught the warning glare of Draco.

"Let me introduce you, Catastrophe!" Hermione giggled and spoke.

"Catastrophe Malfoy, this is Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger, and Dustin Granger." Hermione finished smugly, pointing to the other people.

"Hello, Harry." Cat greeted, then added, "If you don't mind me saying Harry…"

"Oh no, nice to meet you too. I've noticed you're nicer than Malfoy over there…" he trailed off, nodding to Draco's direction.

"Go ahead, I love it when people talk about me and pretend I'm not there. Please, continue!" Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bursting in laughter, that moment, rivalry was forgotten, but you know that it could only last so long…

Hi! 33 reviews! OMG! You guys are killing me! Thanks so much! For review or adding, you guys are the BEST!!!!!!! Ok, I'll stop now.

-Hands everybody chocolate- Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added! I love you! (In a good way…)

You can also reply to this:

Should there be death massacre in the story or not? Or should Draco and Harry go face each other for Quidditch? It all depends on your reviews!

PS- The positions for Quidditch are revealed now:

Gryffindor:

Keeper: Landon Summers

Centre Chaser: Ginny Weasley

Outside Chaser: Katie Bell

Outside Chaser: Ronald Weasley

Blind Side Beater: Ritchie Coote

Open Side Beater: Jimmy Peakes

Slytherin:

Note: Montague doesn't tell us his first or last name, so I made it up. Hehe…

Keeper: Miles Bletchley

Centre Chaser: Catastrophe Malfoy (No really?)

Outside Chaser: Blaise Zabini

Outside Chaser: (Here it comes!) Damien Montague (I'm not good at picking names… Don't sue me!)

Blind Side Beater: Johnny F. (Not in the story yet…)

Open Side Beater: Pucey, Adrian

Seeker: Guess. Draco Malfoy- was that too hard?

Done! Review!


	20. Chapter 20

… Ok, I messed up. GASP! I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A long TIME!!!

Um, the positions for Quidditch changed…

Here it is! Oh and dear CrouchingCrookshanks, get better for longer reviews… Hehe…

Slytherin:

Seeker: Catastrophe Malfoy (I want Harry to go down, because the Quidditch cup always went to Gryffindor. Slytherin needs a chance!)

Keeper: Miles Fletchley

Centre Chaser: Draco Malfoy

Outside Chaser: Blaise Zabini

Outside Chaser: Damien Montague

Blind Side Beater: Johnny F.

Open Side Beater: Theodore Nott

Gryffindor:

Seeker: Harry Potter

Keeper: Landon Summers

Centre Chaser: Ginny Weasley

Outside Chaser: Ron Weasley

Outside Chaser: Katie Bell

Blind Side Beater: Dustin Granger

Open Side Beater: Alicia Spinnet

Captains:

Slytherin: Draco Malfoy

Gryffindor: Harry Potter

Johnny is a girl. Her last name is not told, but in the end, it is revealed. –Dramatic Music-

Sorry, Got to go, because Dustin is trying to hit me. Um, Dustin, Cat, Johnny, and Adrianne, Minnie, and Xavier are all mine and they're real people. Tata!

"I can't believe I'm on the Hogwarts Train!" Cat giggled as she boarded the train.

"Well, you are." Landon laughed, then helped her up to the platform.

"Go sit next to the Golden Trio, Drake." Cat hid a giggle as Draco looked at her confused.

"Not THE Golden Trio, right?"

"Yes, THE Golden Trio. I love you too." Cat burst in laughter.

She wandered through the train, hoping that there would be a empty compartment for her to sit in. She peeked her head in, gasping slightly as a small girl glared at her.

"Get off my compartment, you peasant!" the girl snapped and Cat recoiled back, surprised.

"Peasant?" Cat wondered. "I'm a Malfoy. Does that count as a peasant?" she asked, her eyes still wide.

"I guess… Not." The girl sighed, then snapped, "What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if I can sit next to you." Cat said slowly, wondering what she would do.

"You're better than the Parkinson girl. Fine." She gritted then turned her back to Cat, who looked hurt.

"Thanks." Cat said, then sat down on the seat. "Catastrophe Malfoy."

"You don't look like a Malfoy. They have pale yellow hair." The girl turned a little bit. "Besides, you don't deserve to know my name." she growled.

"Oh, okay." Cat turned, watching the lands and trees they were passing.

"Johnny Fugde."

"What?" Cat snapped out of her trance, as the cold voice reached her again.

"That's my name." Johnny said, then turned around fully, showing her face completely.

Her face had scars and, one eye was yellow and one was red. She also had thick Victorian accent.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Johnny." Cat extended her hand as a greeting, but Johnny looked at it disgustingly. "I'll pass." She said, and Cat drew it back quickly.

"Catastrophe-"

"Draco! Come here, I found another friend!" Cat yelled joyfully, then pulled Draco's sleeve towards Johnny, who looked more shy now.

"Draco, Johnny, Johnny, Draco, my brother." Cat introduced, beaming.

"Um, nice to meet you." Johnny extended her hand, ad he took it. She glared at Cat, who was looking innocent, giving her a look that said "I am going to kill you."

"Already new friends, huh? Well, congratulations." He laughed, then ruffled her hair, which she responded with a glare.

Hold on! PM or review please!!!


	21. Chapter 21

"Nice to meet you, Johnny." Draco extended his hand and she took it shyly. Cat pouted.

"Not fair. You wouldn't touch me, but you touch my brother?" Cat gurgled, then her eyes widened. "Oh, God, that sounded really wrong. Never mind."

Draco laughed. "Well, I'm sorry if I am more popular than you." He looked at Cat, who put her hands on her hips and looked at him murderously

"Sure, Drake. Go sit in the Golden Trio compartment…" Cat pushed him away as she giggled. As she did, the lady with the trolley came in, bowed to Johnny, then left, without the trolley.

Cat raced after her. "Uh! Excuse me! You left the cart-"

"Don't. There's no need." Johnny's annoyed voice echoed through the cold compartment, and for a moment, she froze, then relaxed.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked, then sat down slowly.

There was a crash in the upper compartment. Having the strongest sense of déjà vu, Catastrophe left, with Johnny behind her.

Short, I know!


	22. Chapter 22

Yay! Reviews! Thanks so much! MWAH!

There was a crash in the upper compartment. Having the greatest sense if déjà vu, she left, leaving Johnny to consume her chocolate and candies. She took out her wand.

"Draco!" she yelled as he saw him on the floor, his eyes closed and head drooped. Her heart fell as she realized that The Boy Who Lived- had HIS wand pointed at Draco. She gasped and pointed hers at the Trio. She laughed a bit, evilly. (Really? Cat, Evil?)

"Well, I'd love to say I trusted you, but this," she pointed to his body, "proves otherwise." Hermione tried to react, but Cat hushed her with a look.

"It's not Harry's fault! The bloody git-"Ron trailed off as Cat got right in his face.

"_NEVER, never_ say that my brother is a BLOODY git right in front of me, Ronald Weasley." She spat as he recoiled back a bit.

Draco stirred, and her facial expression turned to tat of someone who was going to protect someone else. She looked up and sighed, and put her wand in her pocket in her robe. She sighed again and said, "I'm really sorry. He is my only family and I- I really love him." By their looks they were saying yes, they forgave her.

"Well? I have a massive headache- and Cat- this is all your fault." Draco moaned, "Putting me with the Gryffindor Trio, my-"

"Love you, Draco." Cat cut him off and giggled, then planted a kiss on his forehead.

Hermione sat down on the chairs. She did try to stop Harry, but why did she feel guilty all of a sudden? What was Draco and Catastrophe hiding? Why? Why…… Too many questions.

I know it is short, so sorry, please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Aww, 39 reviews? Thank you so much! My goal is 50, but I am not pushing it! Some ANSWERS to your QUESTIONS: (Or crappery)

**Krissie95:** Aww, maybe Drakie-Poo does…… Thanks for the offer. Scroll down for my offer. 

**CrouchingCrookshanks: **Thanks for reviewing so loyally!!!

**My offer: To every reviewers, I am giving you guys a chance to be in the story. If you do, send me their characteristics and the figure, name, face, clothing, and everything else I need to know. *THANKS!***

Hermione sat down on the chairs. She did try to stop Harry, but why did she feel guilty all of a sudden? What was Draco and Catastrophe hiding? Why? Why……. Too many questions, no answers.

Cat sighed, almost dragging Draco to a nearby empty compartment, propping him up on the chairs. She muttered a quick headache spell, as he sighed in relief.

"Can you not get in trouble for at least a minute?" she asked, mopping his forehead slowly.

"It's not my fault! You sent me to stay with the Golden Trio. That might explain the reason why the heck I have a bruise on my head." Draco moaned, wincing as Cat touched it.

"A bad one, too. It stands out so much, because of our pale complexion." She sighed, then kissed it. Sighing once again, she gave him a water bottle and he eyed it slowly.

"Draco Malfoy, do you think I poisoned it?" Cat asked, her eyes narrowing in dangerousness.

"NO, I don't." He opened at and looking at the water once again, he gulped it down.

"Hmm, I knew you were thirsty, Draco." She laughed and patted him on the back. "DO you want to go back or go to the Slytherin compartment?"

"I prefer the Slytherin compartment, if you don't mind." He chuckled and led her to the Slytherins.

As soon as they opened the door, however, there was a flash of black and Draco was knocked back. Cat groaned as she realized it was Pansy. Sighing, she sat next to Daphne, who asked if she was new, and she laughed and said that she was Draco's sister. The compartment silenced and Draco explained what Lucius had done to her.

"Oh sweetie, what Year are you in?" Daphne asked, and she answered, "Fifth year, and Dumbledore said I could pick, or rather do my Hat sorting today." She yelled, excited. The Slytherins broke into amused chuckles.

The train stopped after an hour and a half, and Cat literally jumped off the train, grabbing Draco's hand and muttering something to her owl, Calamity.

Review please!


	24. Chapter 24

49 reviews! Ahh! Love you guys so badly! Johnny, a lot of reviews! Thanks and I miss ya.

"This way! THIS way!" the booming voice of Rubeus Hagrid bellowed, and everyone followed. Draco sent a glare in the older professor's voice, but Cat was distracting him by letting him hold the owl cage. Obviously the owl did NOT like Draco, as she pecked his finger. He dropped it.

"The bloody owl!" he spat, then silenced at Cat's glare.

Hermione nudged at Cat, who was gaping at the ceiling by the quick peek when the professor had come out. She snapped out of her reverie and looked at Hermione, who started.

"It is bewitched, and it just looks like the night sky." She explained, just like when she was here, awaiting her turn to be picked.

"I know. I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History._" Cat giggled, and then became quiet as Professor McGonagall sent a reassuring smile at her and focused at the whole waiting group, starting.

"Welcome, students. Starting from you, Third Years, we would like it if you would sit at your house tables." McGonagall explained, then left, looking if it was ready.

Someone nudged Cat's back, and she turned around stiffly, only to relax to see Landon smiling at her.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Landon laughed, and she just shook her head, wondering what he would say.

"No, no, what did you need?" she looked at him.

"Well," he answered, blushing slightly, "I was wondering if you could introduce me to that girl over there." He pointed to… Johnny.

Giggling, she introduced him to her, Johnny looking on with pure amazement.

Professor McGonagall reappeared from the halls, opening the door to let the children come in. Nodding her head, she gently began counting the students, and when she was done, she let them in.

Students looked on with interest, as Draco and Hermione gave them a squeeze of courage and separated to the tables. Only Landon, Cat, Dustin, Johnny, who was picking her nails, five boys and four girls, walked to the hat, who seemed overjoyed at seeing them. After the song by the hat, McGonagall beckoned one girl with her finger, reading off the scarred, yellowed parchment.

"Ellestica Funes." Her clear voice cut through the air like a knife, and the tension was built. A shy looking, brown haired girl walked up the stairs, biting her nails quickly, her brown eyes darting forward at every movement there was. She looked at Dumbledore, as he sent her a reassuring look, she relaxed a bit and let the hat go on her head. She squeaked as the hat spoke.

"Hmm, not that much courage… But are loyal, sweet, kind, and caring. Everything that makes a good friend and a… HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried as the girl looked relived, and as the Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers. She jumped off, and she looked at Cat, who she smiled back.

"Next. Aden Caro." Professor McGonagall read off, her spectacles dropping a bit as she looked at the stout, golden-haired boy.

He jammed the hat on his head, as the hat chuckled.

"My, my, impatient, are we? Hmm… Well, aren't you smart! And sharp, I see! I know just where to put you! RAVENCLAW!" the Hat laughed as the boy hopped off the chair, to walk over to the table, where the Ravenclaws were cheering and patting him on the back.

"All right. Johnny Fugde."

Johnny proudly raised her head and walked towards the chair, pushing a boy out of her way, as he looked utterly confused and scared.

"Hmm, well, well, well. A lot of cunningness, sly, and mean, I can see." The hat commented slyly. "SLYTHERIN!" hat cried as she walked towards the Slytherin table, hi-fiving a girl as Draco said, Astoria Greengrass.

"Good. Now, Dustin Granger."

A lot of students blanched at the last name, but he grinned sheepishly and walked to the chair, gripping it tightly.

"Hmm, your sister is in Gryffindor, huh? Well, I'll let you follow her footsteps!" the hat paused, then continued. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as he looked at Cat one more time, sending her a relaxing look as she sent him a grateful one.

"Now, now, quiet." Professor McGonagall silenced the Gryffindors as some houses laughed.

"Jax Bundleton." She said, as a small boy with glasses and a brown hair looked on, a dreamy facial expression flowing around. He kind of looked like Luna, as his eyes were far away looking.

"Hum… I've got it! HUFFLEPUFF!" he nodded and the table once again erupted into cheers.

The others flowed by, and all Cat could hear was the cheering and clapping, until she was called up.

"Landon Summers."

"All right, courage, I see, with sense of adventure. GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindors cheered and clapped as Landon went on.

Everyone's eyes were on the girl, standing all alone, as she bit her lips and started chewing on her nails.

"Finally, Catastrophe Malfoy."

You would not believe the faces of the students as they were obviously comparing her to her brother, the ferret.

Going up to the chair, she caught the eyes of McGonagall and Dumbledore, who both smiled at her direction.

"Hmm, well, well, well! Brilliant girl, aren't you?" She blushed at the praise. "Been through tough times, haven't you?" she nodded. "But always happy and cheerful; smart, kind, and has a great sense of adventure. This is like Harry Potter over there; so hard to decide. Is there a house you would want to be in?" the hat asked, wanting to hear from her.

"Well, I really like Hermione, Harry, and Ron, but I also want tot be with my brother too." She whispered, looking up at the magical hat. It chuckled.

"Well, I really can't choose." The hat thought for a moment, then asked her, "What about the professors? Why don't we ask them?" Cat nodded enthusiastically.

"Dumbledore, please go on."

"I will tell you, Miss Catastrophe, it is truly a hard decision." He nodded, and then continued. "But I think the Gryffindors-" he looked at the table- "might need you. Of course, your brother will see you as well, at breaks and at lunch time."

Cat nodded. Her eyes scanned over the next professor, Professor Snape.

"I see, Miss Malfoy, that you are brilliant, and that your brother is in Slytherin as well. Being in Slytherin is hard, but it will be easy, I presume?" he asked, and she thought for a moment, then nodded her head once again.

"Now, Miss…" Professor McGonagall started…

After the professors, there was 5 Slytherin votes and 5 Gryffindor votes. Finally, the hat cam up with a plan.

"You like adventures a challenges, do you not? All right, then you will be in…"

Everyone was deadly quiet, and no one was even breathing as the hat continued,

"Both Slytherin and Gryffindor."

There were noises, people nodding, commenting, gasping, and saying things like "Really?"

Finally Dumbledore clapped his hands and nodded. "You may sit with Draco now." She gratefully jumped off, almost racing to the table, where she slipped in beside Draco and Johnny. Draco congratulated her and she smiled.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I see that this is not normal and all of you are baffled. Let me explain." He stopped, staring at Catastrophe and continued. "There was only one student in the history of Hogwarts who did this." He laughed, then became serious, then started again.

"It was a tale as old as me. Merlin attended this school, and the hat chose Slytherin, but the teacher's votes were one to nine. You see, this girl here," he pointed to cat, "Is very special."

"Well, that is all. Congratulations to everyone and let us begin the feast!" Dumbledore merrily clapped his hands and the feast began.

PLEASE REVIEW! THAT WAS LONG!!!!

Cat


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for your reviews, sweethearts!

As the kids around them began digging in the food, Cat couldn't help but wonder why she was both in Slytherin and Gryffindor. It had its pros and cons, but she had to wonder why she was only the second person to do it, after MERLIN. The second best wizard in the history of wizards. After Dumbledore. Or maybe before him… Mmm, rubbish.

There were two fat boys, digging into the food, and she scrunched her nose, trying to think of their names. Oh yes, it was Crabbe and Goyle. My goodness, they eat a lot. It was a disgusting sight, really. Someone nudged her hips rather harshly, and she turned around, wincing, as she snapped out of her reverie.

"You know, if you aren't going to eat those Snappers in front of you, I want them." A girl, but a strong accented voice reached her and she recognized her as Johnny. She reached for the sugary, frosted cookies and gave it to Johnny.

After a couple of hours of getting used to new friends in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, well, or rather allies in Slytherin, they finished up and followed the Prefects up to the dorms. Well, down to the dorms, anyway.

Dustin's POV

Whoa, the girl, both in Slytherin and Gryffindor? What is going on? I mean, she is special, with her full lips of hers and- oh Merlin, I am talking about a girl that is a sister of the Ferret. Anyway, she is pretty, specially, when she is mad… Her eyes flashing- it has got to be one of the cutest ever… Oh Merlin! Digging into my food, I stared at her one more time. The girl named Johnny sent me a knowing look and I… well, freaked. Her let my eyes fall into the food below me and looked at nothing else. Breathing a sigh of relief when we could go to the dorms, I stared at her one more time and left, feeling a scary beating in my chest.

Johnny's POV

What the crap? She, the girl, what was it again? Oh yeah, Catastrophe, was totally oblivious to the boy looking at her for the rest of the feast! He was mooning at her, no doubt. Sending him a look, I dropped it, actually talking to her to get the cookies in front of her.

Short, I know! I am sorry, I have to do something. Sorry!


	26. Chapter 26

Hiya! Two chappies in one day! You should be proud of me! Now, my goal is by ten.

50-60-70-80-90-100? PS- snapper is a cookie.

"You know, that boy is staring at you." Johnny's accent reached me again and I sighed, putting down my fork.

She followed her finger to Dustin Granger.

Sighing, I replied, "That's great, Johnny. So does Landon seem to like you? Really, he asked for an introduction, and you should be so happy!" I cornered her mentally, and she knew she could not do anything now. Johnny rolled her eyes and focused again.

"He is cute, but, well… He didn't say that yet." She almost sounded disappointed. Cat caught that and she laughed.

"UH huh." She laughed again, then she gripped Draco's sleeve and whispered in his ear, "Did you get the impression that Hermione is staring at Blaise?" she asked, wondering what his reaction would be. He stiffened.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, with gritted teeth.

"Oh, no reason." She said innocently as Draco's eyebrows rose up.

"Cat, what is going on?" he asked suspiciously, narrowing his gray orbs.

"Nothing, enjoy your meal." She giggled and grabbed a Snapper, and nibbled on it.

After this, Dumbledore let us retire to our dorms, and I happily followed Draco down to the dorms.

The first thing she did was shiver as she felt the temperature drop steadily. She could see the breath she breathed out. Johnny walked by, not even wincing as the cold hit her. Draco noticed this and gave her his outer robe, but she refused.

"You know, boys get colder than girls." She giggled.

"That is rubbish, Cat. Where did you hear about that?" he asked, straightening himself up and made himself taller, towering over her easily.

"You don't scare me." She poked him in the chest, and quickly walked forward to the dungeon common room entrance. Smirking, he followed.

She entered the room as someone pushed her with force. Stumbling, she fell into someone's back and she blushed as he turned around.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Catastrophe Malfoy." He laughed, and then shook her hand.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Oh yes, Draco told me a lot about you." She smiled, and then followed Draco into his room. He laughed slightly and motioned her to the girl's side, and she blushed. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she scurried out the door, as more boys started laughing.

Daphne was the first to notice her come in the room. Smiling, she nodded when she asked to sit down on the bunk on top of hers.

"So, you're Draco's famous sister, huh?" she asked, and Cat nodded, shaking her hand.

"Yeah, but he can be a pain in the… well, he is a pain sometimes." She laughed.

"You stupid girl, if you do something like take Draco away from me, I will see to it personally." A nasally voice reached her and she rolled her eyes. Pansy Parkinson.

_(AN: Here is the rude Cat now, Johnny/Heather.)_

"Well, Draco is old enough to take care of himself." She nodded, then stood up. Every girl backed off, wondering what would happen.

Surprisingly, she hissed.

Cat hissed back, her eyes turning yellow.

"You know, he was close to that Mudblood." She sniffed, and Cat growled.

"Shut up, Parkinson. Draco would listen to me rather than you." She continued. "And do not dare talk about Hermione that way. At least she has more brains than you." She spat, then stopped.

"Yeah, Parkinson." Was the girls' chorus, and she sniffed, pulling her wand and shooting a _Levicorpus _at a First Year, and Cat was furious. Marching up to her, she said in a deadly tone:

"You dare to do that to anyone and die, I have my eyes on you Parkinson." Pointing her wand up at the frightened girl, she whispered,

"Finite Incatatem!"

She also marched to Pansy again and guess what she did: she slapped her, on the… nose.

SURPRISE!! CAT'S EVIL SIDE!!! KIDDIN!


	27. Chapter 27

Oh My Merlin!!! Only 4 more reviews until 60 reviews! Thanks so much you guys! See the International Harry Potter Trailer. It is awesome. Phenomenal.

Pansy backpedaled back, surprised that the girl could have this much fieriness in her, and she had only seen the good side of her, and now she saw both sides. She got in her face again.

"And, Draco would break up with you if I tell him to." She hissed in her ear as she smirked so much like Draco and walked backwards, keeping eye contact with Pansy as she sat on the bed.

"Whoa, bad and evil side of Cat? I'd never thought I'd live to see the day." Johnny smirked and commented evilly. Surprising Cat by offering her a high five, she giggled and high fived her, then started unpacking.

She noticed there was only one drawer and closet for two beds. So, she was sharing her drawer with Daphne, and she smiled and offered her the first choice of left or right for the drawer, and she chose left, and Cat chose right and organized her stuff very well. Grabbing her toothbrush, she brushed her teeth and looked in the mirror. She didn't look like herself at all. Her eyes were gray, big surprise, as she had never had grey eyes. Her lips were plump and pink, her nose tiny and small, her cheekbones high, and her pale complexion let her see the black ring under her eyes. Sighing, she muttered and hanging spell and put her toothbrush in the cup, then left, slipping into her bed and slept.

"_NO!" Narcissa's voice a broken through the air like a knife, and Cat's head snapped up as her mother crumbled on the floor. She, stumbled up, careful not to show herself to her fath- no, not father; a Death Eater. She fell once, running away from the bloodied library, and screamed for Dobby as she fell on the floor, her head replaying the scene again and again; she cried for it to stop, it didn't. Dobby asked what she needed- and she told him to evacuate all the elves and to call for Draco. He did. He came, and picked her up, cradling her in his arms and he gently, but firmly asked what had happened. Then Lucius-_

Someone was shaking her. "Come on, Cat." A soft voice wafted though her ears and she moaned, cracking her grey eye open. A sigh of relief was heard, then the voice continued.

"Can you see me?"

Fully opening her eyes, she noticed it was Daphne. She groaned and sat up on the bed, as she drank in the sight in front of her- all the Slytherin girls staring at her, all at least biting their nails, except for Johnny, who rolled her eyes and explained.

"You were screaming and moaning." She said, and then with a sense of curiosity, she asked, "What was it about?"

"About what?"

"The dream you just dreamed." She said in a matter of fact voice, and Cat just sighed and moaned, "Tell you in the morning, I am tired." She then smiled, and the girls went back to sleep.

"Thank you Daphne." Were her last words before she fell asleep as soon her head fell on her pillow.

She wasn't sure; but she swore she heard her chuckle and say, "Sure, sweets."

She was snapped awake by a frantic pecking on her hand. She hissed and noticed it was her owl, Calamity.

"Hiya, sweetheart." She cooed and the bird hooted, raising a wing to the clock.

"Oh Merlin! Thank you so much, Calamy!" she gasped and grabbed her book bag, then strode out the door, chatting with Daphne about the classes.

"Good morning all!" Professor Dumbledore continued, pausing a moment. "Enjoy your breakfast." Then he motioned Cat to the teacher's table. She squirmed, but obediently walked up to Professor Dumbledore.

"Now, no need to be afraid." He laughed merrily and motioned her to Professor McGonagall.

"Now, did you have a good night, Miss Malfoy?" she asked, and she nodded her head yes.

"You will have then schedule as this." She handed her a old scroll of parchment, and she read.

_Divination with Professor Trelawney- Room 415 go with the Slytherins_

_Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid- Outside, just at the edge of the Forbidden Forest go with the Gryffindors_

_Potions with Professor Snape- Room 356 go with both Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_Quidditch Practice or Match_

_Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall, Room 215 with Gryffindor_

_Muggle Studies with Professor Dumbledore, Room 512; with the Slytherins_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, Room 362 with Gryffindor_

_OWLs and NEWTs- getting ready_

_Sincerely,_

_Hogwarts Teachers_

She rolled up her scroll and slowly ate a omelet, then left as all the others did, Hermione wishing her luck for her first class.

REVIEW PLEASE? Thanks~!

Cat


	28. Chapter 28

Quidditch Positions for Gryffindor and Slytherin

Seeker:

Slytherin: Draco Malfoy

Gryffindor: Harry Potter

Beaters (Blind Side and Open Side)

Slytherin: Johnny Fugde and Theodore Nott

Gryffindor: Dustin Granger and Alicia Spinnet

Chasers (Centre, Outside, and Outside)

Slytherin: Catastrophe Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Damien Montague

Gryffindor: Ginny and Ron Weasley, and Katie Bell

Keepers:

Slytherin: Miles Fletchley

Gryffindor: Landon Summers

Captain:

Slytherin: Draco Malfoy

Gryffindor: Harry Potter

The first class was Divination, so she chatted with Daphne until the class started.

"Welcome, welcome, class." Her dreamy voice earned mocking sniggers from the Slytherin group. Cat elbowed Blaise who had snickered, and he stopped immediately.

"Well, now, I need a volunteer." Trelawney's eyes had scanned over the group and fallen on the 'special' girl. Motioning eagerly, she grabbed her shoulders and set her on the chair, and she glanced into her cup. Gasping, she dropped it.

Cat looked more than angry, and she looked _furious. _It felt the room had risen much in temperature, and she just sat back into her seat next to Draco and Daphne, who patted her hand reassuringly. Cat just shot back a thanking look and focused on the class, which was pretty much impossible, as the professor's gasping and moaning and patting the Slytherins' backs was hilarious and… disturbing. She did not hear from Johnny that day, but she made a note to talk to her about the Yule Ball.

Cat sighed dramatically after the class had finally finished, and she bid her goodbyes until next time with the Slytherins.

She marched through the long halls, to go outside, to her next class, the Care of Magical Creatures. She wanted to know more about this class, and she was finally going to learn it! She had always been great with animals, except when you count the time when Draco's stinking owl had pecked at her quite hard because he thought it was food.

Landon and Dustin greeted her as she came in view. As she walked past a room, the door was open a crack, and she caught this:

"No mistakes…Counting on you…Dr…Do it right." Cat left, wondering what that had been about. She waved to Hermione, and the older girl laughed, slapping Dustin as he tried to talk to Cat. Rolling her eyes, she took this time to lean on a hardy oak and wondered what the previous conversation had been about. What mistakes? Who is counting on who? Dr… Who is that referring to? Do what right? She moaned as her head could not take all this and she whimpered slightly as she felt a headache brewing. She noticed that someone had snuck up on her back and she turned, or rather whipped around to see… Dustin.

His dark, midnight blue eyes widened in surprise and amazement as she whipped around with a speed of a leopard, and he rolled his eyes, knowing that her Patronus was a Snow Leopard. Her eyes relaxed a bit and her face that had been stony before had morphed into a real playful grin.

"Hey there, you okay?" he asked, noticing the pale, long finger on her temple.

"Yeah, a bit of a headache, that's all." She smiled, but a flash of pain cut through the smile and she winced.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the Infirmary." He hissed and grabbed her arm with bruising force. She whimpered, her eyes tearing up, as she looked at the man who had been nice to her one moment, then cruel the next.

He sighed, then loosened his grip, running his hands through his reddish brown hair, and she wiped the remains of the tears away. He apologized, and she nodded, sniffling as she did so.

The class started, and every single questions made by Hagrid was answered by Hermione… Not that surprising, Cat deducted, as she heard Draco grumble about her wisdom sometimes.

The class ended too soon, and she sighed, knowing the next class was both Slytherin and Gryffindor. But they were having Potions, so Professor Snape could keep them in place… Right?

She chatted about dates with Hermione as she fixed her hair, and she nodded that she did not have a partner to the dance.

"CLASS!" Professor Snape's voice rang more clearly in the echo welcoming dungeon, and Cat winced as she heard it cut through the air.

"Today, we will brew one of the strongest potions ever made: THE Amorentia potion. Now, can anyone tell me what that is?" Hermione's hand shot straight up the air and wavered, but his eyes did not scan over to her. Cat decided to figure out if Snape had a problem with his eyes and raised her hand hesitantly. In a heartbeat, his black eyes strayed over to her hand raised proudly in the air and he smirked.

"Yes. Miss Malfoy." He motioned her to continue. "What is a Amorentia potion?" he clasped his hands and looked expectantly at her, and she coughed and cleared her throat, then continued.

"The Amorentia potion is the best Love potion to this very day. It is hard to make, and it does not fail its owner. When drank, the person will fall madly in love with the other person that the owner of the potion desires, and will follow them to the end, risking anything to get to their so called lover." She finished, and noticed Hermione's happy and proud stare from where she was.

"Perfect." Snape corrected, and he continued on to babble about the making and the way it should be performed.

Next on the list: Quidditch, and boy was she ready for it!

R&R please


	29. Chapter 29

Hello!~ Where has all my reviewers gone? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Kidding~

Quidditch Time!

"So Hermione, why do are you not in a Quidditch team?" Cat asked, brushing a bit of orange hair from her eyes and shooing a little fly.

"Well, I am afraid of heights." Hermione mumbled, for once wondering what it would be like to soar through the air like a bird, with no worries and just… flying like there is no worry in the world.

"…So, yeah. Uh, Hermione, are you listening to me?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked around to see a worried Catastrophe tugging on her arm.

"Sorry." She apologized, smiling. "I was wondering what it would be like to… you know, just fly like…a bird, or rather, a hippogriff." She giggled, and Cat joined in.

"You should of seen Draco's face when he came home that summer." Cat still chortled, covering her mouth briefly.

"Yeah, I guess he had a right to be angry…" she trailed off, not paying any attention to the conversation in front of her. Once again, a laugh brought her to focus on the girl in front of her.

"Why, Hermione, are you taking Draco's side?" she giggled, her eyes widening in surprise and…happiness?

"NO, no, not at all." She tried to cover up her mistake, but Cat's facial expression told her it was not helping her to get out of her web.

"Sure, girl, sure." Cat started to narrow her eyes playfully but as Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood started to talk, her eyes gleamed with something of want…

"Hello, all. Now, will the Quidditch players go to this side? Yes, Slytherin over there, and Gryffindor over here. And, all of the people who does not have a team or do not play, please sit over there, in the side… no, not there, Hermione, please show them. Yes, there." Oliver sighed and mentioned Flint to talk.

"Okay, now, you left there, are going to try out now, today." He pointed to the group in the middle, which included Johnny, Landon, Dustin, Catastrophe, Ellestica, Aden, and Jax."

Oliver scratched his head and a scroll flew from a window, he opened it, and looked as words began forming.

"All right, first, Ellestica Funes." He looked at the girl, who chewed on her nails and gasped as he called her name.

"You'll do fine." A voice reached her and she noticed it to be Catastrophe. Relaxing slightly, she nodded and followed Oliver, trying out different positions.

"Hmm, Hufflepuff needs a good Chaser. All right, you are the Outside Chaser. Practices on Wednesday and Friday." She nodded and hopped away, to her house, who congratulated her.

Now, Flint spoke. "Johnny Fugde." She stepped out proudly, her nose high in the air haughtily, followed Flint. She hit the Bludgers quite hard, surprising most of the team. Cat, however, was not surprised, she just wore a happy smirk.

"Damn… All right, you're the Beater." Flint muttered, motioning her to the Slytherin stands, where she accepted a congratulation from Daphne.

Cat couldn't help but wonder what Draco was thinking now, as his eyes were closed and his forehead was scrunched. She smirked. May by he was thinking about Hermione.

"Hello? Catastrophe Malfoy?" Flint's voice snapped her out, and she walked towards him, wondering what position she would get.

"First, let's try beating. Try hitting it to…Ron Weasley over there." He challenged, then released the ball. She closed her eyes and hit it with a hard CRACK, and it sailed over the pitch to Ron.

"Good, now, try blocking the Quaffle." He equipped her with the appropriate guards, and let Ron throw it this time.

She gasped as the ball sailed towards her, and without thinking about it, swirled her broom around quickly. The results were fantastic. The ball hit the bristles with a dull crisp, and sailed into the other hoops.

"That was… excellent. Try catching the Snitch, and… Potter, help us, please." Cat rolled her eyes. What, was he trying to get her off the team by doing this?

Before she dived for it, Harry mumbled, "I am not holding back." And she sent a smile before the Snitch was released.

The Snitch flew over to Harry, hovering over his scar briefly, almost teasing him. Growling, he dove for it, but an unexpected problem happened. Someone was coming from up.

"Wheeee!" Cat cried joyfully as she flew around, looking for the Snitch, a flicker of gold flew around Harry, and instead of diving for it, she flew up, then dove down, grasping his hair along with it, as he cried out.

"Whoops…Sorry, Harry." She whispered, looking into Harry's eyes, wondering if she had hurt him. Instead, he dived towards her, and she fell off her broom.

Closing her eyes, she wondered what would happen now, but a pair of strong hands gathered around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. She looked up into-

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, uprighting her on the broom. She blushed and reached her broom in the air, but he said to leave it, so she left it there.

Hermione bounded to her asked her if she was all right, and she sighed a yes in answer. She looked disappointed.

'I was really hoping that was Dustin.' She thought as she grabbed the broom and gave it to Oliver, who was collecting all of it.

Look, everyone. I am so sorry for this part.

My family member has died and I am in grief. I will need time to update again. My files in my computer has been destroyed. I do not know why. So, the story to the war part has been deleted. I will update the parts. Now, this is the only part I have so far. This starts at when the war kind of starts. I apologize, and I hope you keep on reading. I am sorry if Cat is like Harry; I won't do that again. Thank you, and let's start where Cat finds out that Draco is…not on her side. See you all! The 'lost chapters' will be written again later. Thanks. BY THE WAY- THIS IS RATED M FOR BATTLE. No smut, so don't worry, but graphic battle scenes. It is also rated M for language.

Draco stormed from the dungeon, muttering curses under his breath. He slammed into someone, and sneered, looking at the face of a First Year Slytherin who looked so scared that he looked sick. He just scoffed at the 'pathetic creature' as so he called it and just slammed his shoulder into the little one's as he brushed past.

Draco was angry. NO, furious, in fact.

His father had sent him a letter before he was repeated Head Boy and sent into the Head's Dormitory…With Hermione fucking Granger. So pure, innocent, insufferable know-it-all. He sniffled pointed and held his head high, even as he passed a professor. Lucius had said to come to the edge of the Forbidden Forrest by midnight, and he had just spat to Granger that he was going to the last floor to…patrol. He scoffed. She had fallen to that, and he had laughed his head off when she just whispered a goodbye and left.

He got his mark that day.

He ripped his sleeve open for his master as he wince and grimaced in pain. He bit his tongue and lips, bursting and bruising it completely. He thought of nothing else but the happiness and glory of his master, in case of Legillimency.

He though what Catastrophe would do if she found out.

All he could feel was pain and more white hot pain. It stopped, but still thumped and felt like he had a ton of bricks on his arm.

"Good, very good." Voldemort hissed and lifted his wand from Draco's arm. "You will be one of my best Death Eaters." He clapped and the others followed.

He fell into a dreamless sleep that day. He still saw Cat's face and smiled at her, but it was forced.

"Good morning, Draco." A feminine voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he whirled around to see his sister, grinning madly.

"Whoa there, you okay?" she asked, her ice blue eyes slowly changing into violet. Her face was worried, and it showed very obviously.

"Yeah, I am fine." He paused, looking at her hand behind her back. "What's going on?" he narrowed his eyes, and she shuffled and laughed sheepishly.

"Don't you know what day it is?" she huffed, showing him three, long pale fingers. "Three guesses."

"I don't have time for this." He gritted, and tried to pass her with force. She aww-ed him.

"Come on, Draco, please?" she asked, her hands wringing in a 'please motion'. Her face was of the same, too, and she smiled.

"No." she brushed past her, and saw the thing in her hands, and he stopped.

His first gift he had ever gotten. A shiny, beautiful, crisp broom was held in her hand, and she sniffled and gave him the broom.

"Happy birthday." She whispered/sobbed, then closed his door and raced away.

WOW GOOD JOB THERE DRACO! I had to do that though. Yes, shocker, Draco is back to being bad and he is a Death Eater. I needed this to turn out to be Dramione. See you all! Leave you-know-whats. *^^*


	30. Chapter 30

Hello sweeties! I'm continuing this story after I saw the Half Blood Prince. It was awesome. Has anyone seen it too? *Looks for people's hand raised* Hmm…I know I haven't uploaded in a while, and I am so sorry. I apologize. I am also writing another story. Well, this story will take a while, as well. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, I would be seeing Tom Felton and Emma Watson without having to look at pictures of them on the computer. So don't even ask.

Chapter Thirty: Draco is a…Death Eater? Part I

Catastrophe's POV

I raced down the stairs, only pausing to pass a group of Slytherins who looked at me like a piece of gum stuck to their shoes. My brother Draco was the 'King of Slytherin', as they called it, but it did not mean they referred me with the same respect. I tried to run without crashing into walls or pillars, as the portraits looked at me with interest as I wiped the never ending tears away from my eyes and cheek, so I could see better. The only Slytherins that were at least a bit good to me was Pansy Parkinson, (To my surprise, she wasn't that bad; just a bit whiny and clingy) Blaise Zabini, (Mostly because I was a Malfoy and Draco was my brother,) and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass.

Since the tears blurred my vision, I did not notice as I crashed wholly into a person with black robes. I realized my mistake, however, as I was greeted by the furious and, actually curious face of my potions professor, Professor Snape.

"Oh…I didn't see you there, Professor." I babbled as I brushed off my robes free of any dust, and offered him my hand, which he stared at before taking it and wincing.

"Yes. I figured as much, Miss Malfoy." He hissed, and then continued. "And pray tell, why are you crying like the world has ended?" he finished, brushing dust particles off of his robes.

"Um…Well, Professor, you have known my brother for the time he has been at Hogwarts since Year one, have you noticed his behaviour difference in classes or at meals?" she asked, for once dreading the answer he was going to give.

"Miss Malfoy, I did not recognize any strange behaviour lately." He stopped as I hung my head and brushed a stray strand of orange hair from my face. Stubbornly, the tears began falling again, and he paused, hesitating to tell me something.

"But, that does not mean I saw some difference in his behavior. He has been…Stiff, far away, and disturbed at anyone. Even me." He told me, and I could not help but to feel that I was related to him in some way. _'Rubbish, he is not related to me, just…share the same hobbies like making potions and such.'_ I thought, but the next sentence startled me.

"Miss Malfoy, did you know I am your godfather?" he asked, wondering what my act would be like, as I stiffened and whirled around, my robe whirling along with me in a whirlwind.

"Narcissa haven't told you, has she?" he paused again, and then nodded. "Is she dead?" he asked, motioning her to the stuffy, cold dungeon of his Potions classroom.

"Yes." I whispered, playing with the hem of my sleeve, wondering where he was, as I thought, he had to read the news sometime, didn't he?

"Oh, I see. I am sorry." He actually sounded sorry, and I forced a smile and thanked him.

"Well, I believe that since I am your godfather, I should take care of you two." He sighed, actually looking tired as he drank from his goblet.

"I guess so, Professor." I answered. Then I froze. What if Draco was a-

"Miss Catastrophe!" a firm voice snapped me out of my reverie and I whipped my head to the bedraggled Professor. "Are you quite all right?" he asked, having a small worry on his face expression.

"Oh yes, Professor, I was just…" I fidgeted with my robe again, looking into his black, charcoal eyes. "I was wondering if it is a possibility that…Draco…" I paused.

"Yes?" he pressed, urging me to the edge.

"Professor, what if…he is a Death Eater?" I closed my eyes, waiting for him to snap and yell at me to go out and clear my stupid head. But it never came.

"Miss Catastrophe…It is certainly possible, but it is rare."

"But, Professor, what if You-Know-Who picked him because my so called father is in Azkaban and he wants Draco to prove that Malfoy family could be a successor, saying that Draco himself could take over the Dark Lord throne-"

"Miss Malfoy!"

"And he'll be the new Dark Lord, and he'll help You-Know-Know get more powerful-"

"Miss Malfoy!"

"And he'll be hurt and sacrifice anything, even me, and we would never get the happy life that Mum wanted us to have, and…"

"MISS MALFOY!" the yell echoed through the whole dungeon and I gasped, finally stopping myself from talking.

"We'll continue this discussion with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall." He finished, waving her off.

"Thank you, Professor!" I managed before I ran off to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Password?" The Fat Woman asked from her portrait, stretching as she woke from her nap.

"Love and Blood" I answered as she nodded and let me in.

"Cat!" Hermione gasped.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, you guys…" I started, whimpering as Ron slowly wrapped his arms around me as Hermione looked on with interest.

"I think my brother- I mean, Draco, is a…A Death Eater." I whispered as Ron hugged me tighter.


	31. Chapter 31

Only two reviews? I'm hurt! Kidding, just enjoy the story. Also, some people was wondering if Ron and Cat will get together, and I say heck no! Oh yes, and Cat might not turn out with Dustin, as some of you might think.

Disclaimer: Really, do I have to say this? I do not own Harry Potter, and if I was, I would be meeting the whole cast and more. So shut it.

Chapter Thirty One: The Truth Revealed

"Catastrophe, are you sure about this possibility of yours? I mean, it is a pretty big accusation you are giving to your brother, anyhow." Harry prodded, as she lifted her head from Ron's chest and looked into his green eyes.

"Look, Harry." Another sniffle followed. "This is my brother we're talking about. My own blood brother, sixteen, who might be in the clutches of the Darkest Wizard ever, and you think I want to think about this?" She broke into a fresh another batch of sobs, and Hermione quietly asked Ginny to grab some water for her.

"All right, Catastrophe, all right. I understand perfectly, and…We're always here if you need us." Harry finished uncomfortably, as she became quiet and her sobs came into small break apart sobs.

"There, there, Catastrophe." Hermione patted her back, and went next to one of her best friends, who wrapped her arms around her too. Where was Dustin when you needed him?

"I came here as fast as I could. Can anyone tell me who a Miss Catastrophe Malfoy is?" a soft and gently baritone voice reached their ears, and Hermione knew it was not Dustin, but someone else.

Ron, who was quiet all this time, said, "This is Catastrophe Malfoy, but we sometimes call her Cat." He motioned to the crying girl next to Hermione, and she tried desperately to stop crying, but failed.

"I see. Catastrophe, are you all right?" he asked her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder and she started to listen, her violent quaking stopping momentarily.

"My name is Drake, and I am an Auror. Professor Snape contacted me today and asked me to come fast. I understand your brother is or you think is a Death Eater, correct?"

She nodded her approval, and he continued.

"You see, Professor Snape is my father." He finished, as she looked up into his soul filled blue-gray eyes.

"How can he be your father if he is my godfather?" she asked, stopping her tears by wiping them on the corner of her sleeve and taking a drink from her goblet, which contained some water, courtesy of Ginny who came back with a startled expression.

"I truly do not know, but I can tell you this: please, please be careful with your brother at all times and do try to get information from him as quick as possible." He patted her on the back and left, sending her a wink of good luck as she smiled feebly, then thanked Ron and Hermione, then left.

Walking down the silent corridor made her feel like she was all along in this world. She wanted to talk to the Professors, and fast, so she changed her direction and walked right to Professor Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle raised its head and looked at her, as she shivered and murmured, "Sugar Quills."

The gargoyle moved, showing her a winding staircase made of marble. She followed it up, gasping as she saw Dumbledore unmoving on his desk. His body rose with each breath he took, but he did not move. As she stepped closer, however, she felt heat near her and saw a Phoenix glaring at her and squawking. That did the trick, as he woke up and straightened his spectacles and finally saw her glaring back at the Phoenix, who was grooming.

"Ah, Miss Catastrophe." He muttered, closing all sleep from his eyes. "What brings you here?" he asked, once again looking up from his spectacles and glancing at her with twinkling merry blue eyes, which disappeared as she continued.

"Sir, I think my brother, Draco Malfoy, is a Death Eater." She dropped her head and feebly collapsed into a chair near the desk, and he froze.

"Please tell me again, what you said?" he asked, wondering if he had heard her right.

"I think that Draco is a Death Eater." She murmured again, as the Phoenix came around her and made her feel warmer. She giggled as he flew around in a circle.

"Why do you suspect this?" he managed to say before someone slammed open the metal door and entered, his black eyes sweeping around the room, taking in the scene in front of him. Fawkes squawked angrily, but Cat managed to calm it down as he flew to its perch and began grooming itself, but never taking his eyes off of the intruder, Professor Snape.

"So you could not wait another day, could you, Miss Malfoy?" he was cold once more, not like the professor she had talked to a couple of hours ago. She withered under his stare and winced, then muttered her apologies and began to leave, as the two professors made to stop her in her tracks.

"I will tell him all about what you have told me, Miss Malfoy. You may retire to the Slytherin, not Gryffindor common room, tonight, Miss Malfoy. Please keep your word on keeping what we talked about a secret and try to find what Draco is doing. Any suspicions should be reported to us, and do try to be careful and not be so headstrong like the Gryffindors. Understood?" He finished with an air of power in his voice and she nodded, offering the two professors goodnight and left, closing the door.

"Severus, it will not be so later that it will happen. The poor girl does need to know as soon as possible, but not soon. You made a promise, Severus. Keep it." Dumbledore waved him off as he said this, and Snape went with a whirl of his black robes.

"Very soon, very soon, Severus." Was the last thing he heard before the door closed and he descended the marble stairs, his boots making a clack noise every time he stepped off of the stair and made his way to the dungeons, his sharp eye catching the girl with platinum and red hair run to the Slytherin common room.

"Catastrophe, are you all right?" Daphne sat down on the lower bunk, where Cat slept now.

"Fine, Daph, just fine." She nodded and forced a smile on her face, making the older girl smile as well and leave, waving to the other girls and slipped into her bed.

Cat tossed and turned in her sleep and her eyes would stubbornly not close. Sighing, she slipped out of her bad quietly and left the girl's common room, grabbing something on her way.

"Invisilito!" she whispered as she felt herself grow invisible. She crept into the boy's dorm and went to her brother's bed, looking at his body and wondering what would be different. There was nothing different, just the built shape of him, sleeping away, as she looked at him once more and looked away. Then it hit her.

His arm.

A hand wrapped around her mouth and she gasped, as another went around her waist and took her wand, as she was dragged from the room, entering another dark room. She couldn't breathe, and she started choking and blacked out.

Ahh! Sorry for the Cliffhanger. If no one reviews, I am going to stop. Really. I am not kidding.


	32. Chapter 32

Wow. Some people saved from the story from dying. Congrats. You know who you are. Hearts and cookies! Oh yes, fluff with Catastrophe and Drake in this chapter. You have to read it, though.

"Shh." Someone hissed in her ear and she stopped momentarily, as she was brought back to consciousness and a vial of a mysterious potion was pushed to her shaking, blue lips. She drank it, relishing the warmness that spread in her body as she sighed in content for a while.

"Can you talk?" he asked again, and she knew it was a boy, from the sound of his voice. She nodded and he chuckled a bit. Cat thought hard. She had heard this voice from somewhere before, and she knew it.

"Now, don't scream or do anything rash, understood?" he murmured against her ear again and she shivered. She nodded. _'Wow, careful I was. Really, disobeying Professor Snape and the cute Auror no less! Wait, cute Auror? Snap out of it, Catastrophe Malfoy! This is not the time! What if he does Legillimency and tries to harm them too? Oh Merlin, this is a tight fix. Darn it, darn it, darn it! Okay, calm down. Enough rambling, I wonder why I'm here, I-''_

Someone chuckled and she gasped a bit, whirling around and gasping again.

"I told you not to move." He hissed, but his voice was strained and almost…hurt? Cat just stood there, sitting down as her back slid down the wall and collapsed against the hard chest she was against. He hissed with pain and she moved away, wondering what had happened since she had been knocked out.

"Okay, once more, be quiet." He murmured and whispered, _'Lumos.'_

Cat whirled around to see…Drake! The Auror! What was going on?

"I knew w=that you were going to sneak out. I'm not that stupid." He chuckled, then grabbed his chest and moaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" she whispered as she felt a cloth on her already dry mouth. She just let him wipe her blood off of her lips, blushing as he did so.

"I'm fine." He muttered, but she knew he was lying and gently, but firmly pushed him chest and he hissed with pain and grasped her arm, making her wince and whimper in pain. He let go and turned away.

"Look, Drake. Really, I'm not a Healer, but I know you're hurt. What's wrong?" Cat tried once again, and he turned around, almost hesitating before opening his upper clothes as she turned away, but he grasped her arm and hissed,

"Look, you're going to see it anyway." He continued fumbling on his buttons, so she pushed his pale hands away and unbuttoned his shirt. Dropping her hands to her side, she gasped.

His chest was sticky with his blood and the shirt stuck to his skin, and he hissed in pain. She gritted her teeth and tried not to vomit as she peeled off the cloth as gently as she could. She heard the sound of his gritting against each tooth and whimpered for him.

"What happened?" she pushed again, and he sighed. He pushed her hands away and started to talk.

FLASHBACK

"Draco Malfoy?" I tried to sound surprised as he slammed me against the wall. Wincing as he did so, I tried to pry his fingers off of my robes, but to no avail.

"You. You try to touch my sister one more time and I'll cut you up so much that your handsome face will be unnoticeable. Understood?" he hissed and I chuckled. Bad mistake. He let me go, and I tried to move, but I couldn't.

"Sectumsempra." He hissed and left, making me slither down the white wall, staining it red.

END OF FLASHBACK

Cat just stared, dumbfounded, as she looked at his scar on his chest. She conjured a thin stream of water and covered his mouth as he hissed. He looked at her hand and she blushed, just taking it off and wiping his wound clean, and bandaged it.

"Did he really do that, Drake? Do you think he is after all this that he is a Death Eater like our so called father?"

"Catastrophe, really, I-"

"And do you think there is a possibility that he is under a curse that binds him to Voldemort?"

"Catastrophe, please, snap out of it. Focus on me!" he hissed desperately as her eyes glazed over and was shaking badly.

"And it's my entire fault that he is the foulest creature on earth? Is there a possibility that he isn't my Draco who is my brother, who has saved me from so called _father _few months ago? Drake, answer me, please." She begged, kind of snapping out of her trance and licking her red lips, which encrusted with her blood. He took out his piece of cloth he had in his pocket from the old robes of his and wiped the blood off her mouth as she whimpered in pain as the encrusted dryness came off.

"Sorry." He whispered and clutched her to his chest as she sighed and closed her eyes. Almost digging into his chest, she buried her head into the crook of his neck and slept, as he followed, quickly whispering a _'Nox' _and extinguishing the small stream of light.

************Meanwhile in the hallways*************

Draco knew it. He felt the feel of a girl, someone he knew that was near his bed that night. Before he could grab her wrist, she almost flew away and he heard something dragging on his cold, marble floor.

Sighing, he grabbed his cloak and left the Slytherin dungeon/common room, hissing in disgust as he stepped on a piece of cake, obviously left by Pansy.

He swept into the empty, cold hallway and wrapped the black cloak around him tighter, almost like a ghost; he swept into an empty classroom and sat down on the chairs. He was too confused and too far away, that he did not realize that someone was indeed watching him.

"So, Draco," the cold voice hissed, as he gasped and whirled around, "you haven't been on your mission tonight." Was the only thing he heard before he heard a ear-deafening scream.

He padded onto the hallway, his boots making no sounds as he looked with fury and fright.

There were two people: Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger, both lying on the floor covered in…Their own blood. He went closer, and made his mistake. Peeves were strolling in the corridor, you see…And screamed.

"Murder! Murder in cold blood! See the murderer while he is still here! Albus! Minerva! Everyone! Come and see the blood." It cackled and joyfully swooped down and went near the two, but Draco knew it wanted blood and sent it away.

His boots making no sound on the ceramic tiles, he quickly fell into the safety of his own room and fell into the bed, while ripping off his robe and falling into a nightmare of a sleep.

*********Meanwhile in the small closet hole*******

"Did you hear that?" Cat whispered as she heard someone in the corridor, but heard his breathing and slipped out, gasping as she saw the two girls.

"Miss Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked confusingly, "Did you do this?"

OMG! Oh My God and Merlin, help me! Review please!


	33. Chapter 33

"I…Professor, I didn't…" Cat trailed off nervously as she fiddled with her fingers. At that moment Drake came crashing from the small closet hole and Dumbledore watched, amused as he came into view, his chest bandaged and limping.

"Professor…We were having a very important discussion, you see, and she had no chance of coming out so fast." Drake explained, clutching his legs and tumbling down, not able to stand. With a sharp cry Cat knelt to help him, and he waved her off.

"We need to get them to Professor Pomfrey!" Cat gasped as she levitated Drake to the stretcher near the hallways for emergencies. She turned around.

"Professor, are you coming?" she asked, her wild platinum hair flapping as she turned. He smiled.

"Very soon. Contact Professor Snape as well, you might want him to find the cure. Oh and, Miss Malfoy, calling Professor McGonagall is a good idea as well."

"Yes sir." She nodded and pushed the stretcher, as his sounds of pretest of being pushed by a girl still.

"Shut up, please." She growled, as her eyes flashed. He silenced but was too impatient. He started to escape, wiggling off, as she sighed and gave him a big, hard hit on his head.

"Ow! Stop worsening it, you!" he hissed as his hands came to wrap his forehead from her view. Giggling slightly, she pushed faster and harder, threatening to bind him if he didn't stop moving. That did the trick.

"Oh my! What happened?" Madame Pomfrey gasped, her plump figure bustling around the small infirmatry and looking for the right potions. As she did so, a black robed figure swept into the room, and glared at Drake. He glared right back.

"Uh…Professor? He was hit by the Sectumsempra curse." Cat nodded, still holding his hand, which he glanced at pointedly and she blushed, and whispering something under her breath, just went on and left, Drake missing her touch and all.

'Shit.' Draco thought, cursing as he lay down on the soft plush bed. Hissing, he went out again, and cursing himself, levitated the two girls onto the stretcher at the hallways.

"Doing something good, Draco?" A voice startled him and the girls fell onto the stretcher, as he turned around slowly. A pair of grey, cold eyes came into view and he could barely make out the last word- Crucio.


	34. Chapter 34

Oh my Merlin's pinky toe, I've got 70 reviews! Thanks so much! The global school here is killing me. Wish me luck and please enjoy the chapter, I really reviewed and reread this lot! Also, if you have time, please check out my other stories. Thanks!

Chapter 33: The Beginning of the War Part I

'_Humph.' _Cat harrumphed as she walked down the hallway, kind of missing Drake's warm hands. She knew that she also had Dustin in the corner of her heart, but she didn't see him lately. Maybe he was busy after all with all his NEWTS and all. After all, he was a wizard here too. And the only reason she was getting good grades were because Draco had helped her sometimes and Hermione had stuck with her and made her first library card and profile, which helped her take and borrow books out of the library, or rather the 'Information room', as Hermione had nicknamed it. Sighing, she didn't pay heed to where she was going but just walked straight, to the Slytherin Dorm, but stopped when she heard voices and moans coming from the direction. She sighed again, wondering when they would stop snogging and go back into their room, when the two voices intermingling sounded extremely familiar. Like _extremely familiar. _Cat thought hard, wondering where she had heard the small and low voices coming from. Then a light bulb came up on her already shiny head and she gasped slowly, clutching her heart. It was who she thought they were:

Draco and the Death Eater. Yes, the Death Eater as Lucius, a murderer who killed one of her life family.

She whipped out her diamond-carrying wand and listened, getting her new pair of Extendable Ears Ron had given her for her birthday a couple of days ago.

'_You never know when you need to snoop in, you know.' _He had chuckled and patted her on her back. She smirked and nodded, cramming it in her robe pocket.

Now smiling, she listened as the lower, more menacing voice floated into her ears and almost screeched as she heard the sentence.

"You see, Draco, I have been spying on you and your darling sister. I see that your mission you have not finished yet, and the Dark Lord is not pleased. You will finish this task tonight, or your sister will face serious consequences." He hissed as the curse continued, Draco biting his lips to at least stop the pain a bit. It didn't work. Instead, more blood cascaded out of his lips, staining the ground red. He hissed as he felt the lip burst and he groaned as he was reminded of the painful curse.

Catastrophe had heard enough, and was just before bursting. Channeling her emotions and anger, she growled, "Finite Incatatem!"

Soon Draco's writhing of his body and the wracking of his body stopped as he panted there, on the floor as he let out one more silent groan and sighed, his blond head lolling as a small puddle of crimson blood formed, fed by the small stream of blood from his mouth. Cat bristled in anger as Lucius turned, smirking as usual. His smirk turned into an ugly expression as he looked her over. She didn't look like much threat, he supposed, but the girl had beaten him twice. Remembering, he became more impatient to use the new spell he had learned from the Dark Lord.

Catastrophe blinked once more, then the next thing she knew, there was a flurry of very unfriendly spells aimed at her direction, even the three Unforgivable Curses. Of course, she had not expected anything different, since he was a Death Eater anyway.

Dodging the Avada Kedavra curse that nearly swiped her hips, she rolled to the left and grabbed Draco's bloody white collar, now stained red, and pulled him through the little space under the stairs, where Dustin and her had been caught in the first couple days or so. Now she knew the little hideout. Pushing Draco's head first and nudging in his long, limp legs, she turned back to the Death Eater as she gasped; she saw a white, silvery cobra looking at her and sizing her up, its widely spread hood looking extremely dangerous and hissing. She had dropped her wand while she was moving Draco, and she picked it up hurriedly as she screamed, "Expecto Patronum!" The two silver, white snow leopards leapt out and began striking the maddened cobra; their hackles raised and mad as well, their spots more vibrant and their eyes sparkling. The tore the cobra into two, as the poor little cobra drooped to the ground and returned smoke to Lucius' wand. He snapped and returned, "Expelliarmus!"

'_Oh come ON,' _Cat moaned as the curse was so obvious to know. She blocked it easily and smoothly with a simple "Protego," and whipped out of curse of her own. "Lacer Minuo," with a slashing movement.

Lucius was definitely not thinking of this venerable curse and could not side-step it, as the dark red spell hit him fully on the chest as he gasped and dropped his wand, falling to the floor as the red blood seeped surely but slowly out of him.

(AN: I have learned of this spell in a Harry Potter website, and someone made it up. What it does is, slices the skin three inches deep and pulls the skin back. This is very hard to escape or to run away from. It constantly causes bleeding and only few could stop this curse. I know Cat wouldn't use this usually, but her emotions were really gaining over control and had to use it. After all, Lucius had used the death spell!)

Cat panted, whirling over to the conscious Draco and pulled him to his feet, turning her back on the enemy. One of the worst choices she had ever made. Lucius raised his wand limply and whispered, "Duo Inflictus Lacer!"

'_Oh Merlin, help me!' _Cat prayed as she slipped Draco off her shoulders and yelled out with all the pain and anger in her, "Contego!" she felt the energy coming out of her in waves but thought nothing of it as the two curses hit each other, forming an energy ball. She gasped, as Lucius smirked. He was willing to die for Voldemort! _'Shit!' _she thought as Draco raised his wand with all the energy he had left in him.

"Extremus Obruo." He ground out, his wand in the energy ball, as the ball blew up and fell into ashes. Lucius growled loudly once more and apparated, now where he was a puddle of red bloody appeared and she smirked tiredly.

"You can run, but you will still bleed, you bastard." She cursed him as Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall ran down the hall, gasping at the sight.

Cat blacked out because of all the blood, and the last thing she remembered was being lifted up from the ground in a kneeling position and was on a soft, white bed. Then she let the darkness overwhelm her as her eyelids closed.

Cat woke up in the infirmary, still tired and sick. She winced and got up, noticing that Draco's once occupied bed was empty, and rolled over to her side to get up, her foot touching the cold floor. She slipped out of the quiet room and ran over to the Slytherin Dorms, checking if Draco was in there. He wasn't.

Sighing, she left and padded to the right, to the Great Hall, but heard footsteps and stopped, her heart beating harshly. She hid beneath a little place of plaster and watched as a blond, turning head came into view. Her heart sank as she saw her brother go up a flight of stairs and slip into a small door. She followed, her nightgown dragging on the floor behind her.

Going up the stairs, she smelled Draco's cologne and sighed, opening the door a crack as she heard his low whisper.

"_Harmonia Nictere Passus." _

Cat gaped as she saw the cupboard open, revealing a white, unmoving creature on the bottom on the cold, wooden closet. A white dove.

She backtracked and went back into the infirmary, a tear escaping her eye as she thought.

'Draco really is a Death Eater.' She sobbed into the pillow.

Recovering herself, she got up and ran to the gargoyle. But the creature shook his stone head.

"He left with Harry Potter." It growled and looked at her with stony eyes, paralyzing her. "And leave me alone. It is morning, and I do not like visitors." And with that, he closed his heavy eyelids and slept again.

Cat sighed and went into the Gryffindor portrait. The Fat Lady sighed and woke from her nap, her eyes dreamy still as she asked, "Password?"

"Line Between Love and Hate." She whispered and the lady nodded and let her in. She met Dean and Seamus playing Wizard's Chess and smiled softly at them, as she turned to the direction to Hermione's bed.

"Cat? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she yawned, putting an arm on the younger girl's arm/

"Hermione, I know that Draco is a Death Eater."


	35. Chapter 35

Read. Orphanage for Catastrophe Caracarci and all shall be revealed. –Cat

"Wha…What?" Hermione made the crying teenager look her in the eye. "What did you say?" She asked slowly, still doubting the ears that she had heard the news with. Shaking her head sideways to 'Clear the cobwebs' as one would say, she looked at Cat in the eye.

"Draco…Death Eater…Room of Requirement…Tonight." She sobbed, into her older's shoulder as she hiccupped. Meanwhile, Hermione was terrified, trembling. "Shh…Draco will be all right, Cat." She comforted but no tears subsided, no hugging stopped.

Because they knew that what Hermione said was false.


End file.
